Bella's How You Love Me Now
by Washingtonian
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon and Bella never went into a depressed state but a rage, she went to the volturi and 275 years later the Cullens come for her coronation as Princess Isabella Volturi. Rated M for lame lemon scene and suggestiveness!
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Twilight or the sexy stupid shiny Volvo owner

Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon and Bella never went into a depressed state but a rage, she went to the volturi and 275 years later the Cullens come for her coronation as Princess Isabella Volturi.

* * *

When _he_ left me I was angry. _Very_ angry. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. And I hate Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2 Bella's Decision

When my... no Edward left me in the forest behind you would think that I would be upset and crying that he left me. I did. But not for long.

Before he left me he told me about the Volturi. A very old, very powerful group of vampires. They will make me a vampire.

Edward was _kind _enough that he left me 3 thousand dollars in my account at the bank for college. Well I will be using that money but not for the purpose he expected.

( 2 days later)

I am now in Volterra, Italy. Home of the famous Volturi Guard. All I know is there are 3 main people. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I learned about them after I learned about Carl...Dr. Cullen's past.

As I make my way through the people lined up outside the clock tower I saw two large people. Both with RED EYES! I felt scared but I made my way towards them.

" Hello. You are part of the Volturi. Correct?" I said hiding my fear quite nicely

"Yes we are. How did you know of us?" the larger one. if possible asked me

" That is not important right now but I want to see your leader Aro?" I demand while being polite. Don't want to upset these fuckers.

" Aro is in the back of the castle. What would you like to see him about?" the small one asked.

" Well you see I was in love with a Vampire and he was with me. Not until a few months ago when he left me saying he didn't want me. I have wanted to become a vampire for a long time and he wouldn't let me. Now that I have learned about you I want to get him back while getting what I want. I think I will be good because the guy I was in love with couldn't read my mind." I told them while they looked very understanding and interested after I was done.

" Very well come with us Miss?" the larger one asked

" Swan. By the way what are your names?" I asked

" I am Feliz and this is Demetri." The small one said

" Thank you Feliz. Demetri." I said nodding to both and walking with them down an alley. I walked with them what felt like hours.

" Do you think one of you can pick me up and make this go faster?" I asked my new speed obsessed side taking over.

Demetri laughed. " Hear that Feliz we got a impatient one. Sure Miss Swan. Hop up." Demetri said while lowering down to pick me up. He sort of reminded me of Emmet.

" Isabella."

" Huh?" Feliz asked

" My name is Isabella."

" Well Isabella you can get down because we are here." Feliz informed me. I got off of Demetri and pushed open a few doors.

" Aro we have a human who wishes to become a vampire." Demetri ran up to the one I suppose was Aro and touched his hand. ?.

" Bella Swan. Aw I have heard much from Carlisle of you. Why are you here?" he asked puzzled

" My name is not Bella it is Isabella. I changed it when _they_ left me. I want to become a vampire and join you." I answered annoyed that he used my old name.

" Well my dear that would be wonderful! Jane!" Aro called. A small child came up to him.

" Yes Master?" She asked courtesing

" I want you to take Isabella to the guest room and wait for me to come and change her." he said waving to me.

"Yes master." she said walking to me." Come with me Isabella." I did as she told me to. She gave me a feeling do not piss her off.

She took me to a beautiful gold and white room with a balcony.

" Aro should be here momentarily. Do you like music Isabella?" she asked

" Very much so. Especially a new band called Hey Monday." I told her **( I love Hey Monday. Later there will be a song of theirs that drive my family insane I listen to so much.)**

" Oh that's gr... OH! Aro's here." she said

" Well Isabella are you ready?" Aro asked me coming the room

" Yes." I told him confident

* * *

**Well what do ya think?**

**Reply, NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3 Powers

Burning. That's what I felt for 3 agonizing days. But now I'm use to the pain. When the pain finally dulls I wake up to my new world.

" Hello Isabella." Aro says as I open my eyes

"Aro? What happened? What do I do?" I ask jumping up with a HUGE headache. " Aro? Am I supposed to have a headache?" I ask suddenly feeling woozy

" Isabella? Isabella!" Aro calls to me but I do not see him all I see is darkness.

* * *

I wake up to see Aro, Marcus, Demetri, Jane, Feliz, and someone else. He looks like Jane but a bit older.

" Who are you?" I say sitting up pointing to the kid. _Age look Isabella. Age look. I thought_

" I am Alec. I am Jane's twin brother. Nice to meet you but it would of been better on better circumstances." he says helping me up as I throw my feet over the bed.

" Yeah that would of been better. So Aro... What do I do first?"

" We should probably feed you. I will bring in some fresh meat." when he finishes he has a evil glint in his eye. _OH HELL NO! HE IS NOT MAKING ME EAT HUMANS!_

" NO! I want to drink animal blood. I will not kill another human life." I tell him trying to keep my temper in tact. _Note to self: Work on temper._

" Of course. I knew since you hung around with the Cullens you would want it that way." He said to me trying to calm me.

" OK. Lets get going." I say running outside as fast as I could. I catch the scent of something and jump not caring what it was. My throat burned too much to care. When I look up from my first meal I see it was a wolf. I instantly missed Jacob, but he abandoned me and he is just another traitor now. I heard someone coming up from behind me and it smelled like Alice and Emmet then I growl. Fierce and LOUD! The next thing I knew Jane, and Demetri are spread on two tree trunks held there like someone is choking them. I look up and see it is raining with lightning. I calm down and anger is replaced with worry and guilt.

" I am so sorry. I thought you two were Alice and Emmet. I am sorry." I say as they drop to the ground on their knees.

" It's ok Isabella but Aro will want to know about your powers." Demetri said while wiping off his jeans

" Come on race ya'll." I say my speed side taking over again. We race back and I beat Jane by a mile and Demetri close behind.

" Aro! Isabella has something to show you or maybe for your safety tell you." Jane says as she skips over.

Aro just laughs. " What power is so dangerous that I can't handle?" he asks still laughing

" Your head." Jane says as she shrugs. " Go ahead Isabella." She nods

" Alrighty." I say and picture the Cullens and growl. The next thing I knew Aro is on the wall like Jane and Demetri were and the sky was just clouds and lightning. And LOTS of it. I drop Aro and he slumps to the ground

" OK that was intense. How did you do that?" he asks looking up to me. I shrugged.  
" I don't know, it just happened. I think I might have more though." I said feeling stupid even though I just felt a power surge course through me screaming I was right. I closed my eyes and spread my arms out and breathed calmly and I didn't feel the floor anymore. I looked down and gasped. I WAS FLYING! Sweet. Let's see what other powers I got.


	4. Chapter 4 Bella's Surprise

**There will be a song and the lyrics will be italic and underlined. Thoughts will just be italics.**

* * *

(275 Years Later)

In a week is my coronation to be Princess Isabella Marie Volturi. 275 years ago I was turned into a vampire and discovered my first 3 powers: Telekinesis, weather control and flying.

Now I have flying, weather, telekinesis, element control, mind reading, physical and mental shield, sponge, and appearance change.

My "_father_" is Aro the head vampire of the Volturi. Marcus and Caius are my "_uncles_". And since I love Demetri and Feliz so much they have become my older, way older, brothers.

"ISABELLA! ARO WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Demetri yelled to me through my door while I was listening to my old Hey Monday CD. I know their dead but I still love 'em.

" Fine." and with that I teleported to Aro's office. OH! Did I mention I can teleport too?

"Dad. Demetri yelled at me you wanted to see me." I said walking to a chair and sitting

" Yes Isabella. Oh and nice outfit by the way."

" Thank you Heidi got it for me yesterday. Now why did you want to see me?" I asked

" Well as you know your coronation is in a week. So I am inviting all the vampires." he had an apologetic smile. Does that mean? OH NO! HE DIDN'T!

" You invited the Cullens! Why!?" I screeched

" I have to darling. It would be unfair and Carlisle is my friend. Try to put up with them." he asked with a face he knew. KNEW! I couldn't resist. Besides he was my dad after all

" Fine dad but you owe me _so_ big." I huffed and crossed my arms

"275 years and you think she would be less stubborn." my uncles Marcus and Caius walked into the room.

"Hey I am not stubborn I just don't like the Cullens. But I will put up with them since you asked me so nicely daddy." I said the last part like a baby to make him laugh. Which he did. YES!

" Very funny darling. Now let's get you to Gianna, Heidi, and Jane for your dress and planning." He said standing up.

Alrighty lets go." I said standing and walking out of the room.

(The Next Day)

"Isabella! Guess what! The Cullens are going to be here in 20 minutes!" Jane says bouncing in. She really likes Rosalie. She went to see them a year or two ago and they are now like sisters.

"WHAT! ARO!" I screamed running full speed to his room. "EXPLAIN WHY THE CULLENS ARE GOING TO BE HERE IN 20 MINUTES AND I DID NOT KNOW!

" Isabella. Breathe. I was going to handle this by myself. You are going to introduce yourself and get out make an excuse. You don't have to worry about them. OK?" he told me slowly. I didn't even know I wasn't breathing but apparently I wasn't.

"OK. I am going to get ready. Casual or formal?" I turn and ask him what to wear.

" Mix of both. They are friends but we still are the Volturi." he informed me with a smile

" OK. Yeah right. Call me when they are at the castle doors." I tell him while teleporting away into my room. I flop on my bed and scream into my pillow to get rid of my anger and outside starts to rain. I sit up and go back to normal and so does the weather. I walk to my closet and pick out a dark blue halter top and a jean mini-skirt with silver stilettos.

_(Isabella they're here_.) Aro told me in my thoughts and I teleported into the throne room but not before I got my cloak.

When I got there Aro told me to stand by him while he greeted the Cullens. Oh! Here they are now. Whoop de doo.

They came in by pairs all except Edward. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice, then finally Edward. I secretly took my Ipod and hit play as they walked in. Hey Monday's Set Off played.

_In the dark_

_It's getting hard to breathe_

_Suffocating_

_Something's wrong_

_I feel so incomplete__._ I see that Aro and Carlisle are shaking hands and getting their greeting out of the way. Carlisle introducing the family. Yada yada.

_They stop and stare_

_And try to drag us down_

_Light the fuse_

_Flip the switch_

_Baby, hold your ground._ Aro turns around and introduces all of us and saves me for last of course he skips me for a while.

_You and me_

_They wanna break us_

_Let's shake it up_

_'Cause they will never take us__._ I close my eyes at this point cause I put up my hood before they came in and just loose myself in the music

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_I don't care what they say_

_'Cause they don't know who we are_

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_They can give us all they got_

_You're all I want._ I listen to their thoughts for a minute.

-_I can't wait to see the Princess. From what Jane tells me she is pretty cool.- _Rosalie

_-So Aro wanted us here for a Princess. He didn't tell me this.- Carlisle_

_- I wonder why I can't feel that person's feelings over there. Could she be the Princess?-Jasper_

_-I can't wait to see who this chick is Aro wanted us to meet. She sounds important.- Emmet_

_-Whoever this girl is she reminds me of Bella. Poor girl. I miss her so much. OH NO! EDWARD! Sorry son.-Esme_

_-I want to get to know this Princess. She sounds like she could like this pixie girl- Alice_

_-Bella. Esme's thoughts just got me thinking. I hope she had a good life without me.- Edward_

I growled at his thoughts. _HE_ hoped I had a _good _life _without _him! I just calmed down and went back to my music

_All their fears_

_Watch them all come true_

_All their words_

_A world of hurt_

_Can't tell us what to do._ I calmed down on how easy their songs matched my life.

_Hit and run_

_There's nothing left to loose_

_We'll break their hold_

_Slip away_

_Forever me and you._ That they are totally wrong. I have everything to loose and I will not be with Edward after what he did to me

_You and me_

_They wanna break us_

_Let's shake it up_

_'Cause they will never take us__._

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_I don't care what they say_

_'Cause they don't know who we are_

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_They can give us all they got_

_You're all I want._ Too bad the song is almost over. But at least I will be free of the Cullens for a while

_Let's blind their eyes_

_And wave goodbye_

_Let's start the fire._ _Nothing else matters. Nothing else matters ._I thought

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_I don't care what they say_

_'Cause they don't know who we are_

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_They can give us all they got_

_You're all I want._ I feel like dancing but that would be inappropriate.

_Set off all the fires_

_Set off your alarms_

_They can give us all they got_

_You're all I want._ I love Hey Monday. Bonus Aro will play their CD at my coronation all night and also some for karaoke

_You're all I want._" Isabella! Isabella! Hello!" I open my eyes to Aro waving his hand in front of my face

" Oh! What! Sorry." if I was human I would be red with embarrassment

" If you keep doing that Isabella I will take away your Ipod." he scorned me

"Sorry. Now what do you want?" I ask hood still up

" Time to introduce yourself to the Cullens."

" Great." I mumbled. " Hello Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." I had a hard time not hissing his name. " My name is Isabella Volturi." I turned to Aro to see if I was done.

" Full name Isabella including maiden. And past." he told me sternly in a dad voice

" Dad!" I complain. Oh did I mention no one can hear us since I am talking to him telepathically a up to my mind reading.

" Now Isabella." He said out loud

" Fine. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. I was called Bella. I lived in Forks, Washington when I was 17. After my ex-boyfriend left me for "my own good" I came here and became a vampire and Isabella Volturi ever since." I finished and all the Cullens were shocked.

"Bella?" They all said at once. It hurt to much and I teleported to my room and started to dry sob.


	5. Chapter 5 Possible Death

There was a slight knock at my door. I looked up and I wiped away my tears that will never fall.

"Come in." I said almost hiding my tears at who walked in.

"I am sorry Isabella. I didn't know that they would remember who you were. I am..." I cut him off

" No. You knew they would you just wanted to see how I would handle it. Well are you happy. The Great Princess Isabella has a weakness that will make her break down and cry. That is the Cullens! HOW COULD YOU ARO!? YOU KNEW THAT THEY LEFT ME AND I WILL ALWAYS BE A SORE SPOT FROM THEM! I GAVE THEM EVERYTHING AND THEY LEFT! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I STILL LOVE THEM EVEN THOUGH THEY BROKE MY HEART! NOT TO MENTION EDWARD! HE SAID HE LEFT ME FOR ME! AND I STILL LOVE HIM! WHY? WHY DO I STILL LOVE HIM EVEN THOUGH WHAT HE DID TO ME!?" I finished my screaming to teleport away to a meadow I found my first year here.

"It's so beautiful." I murmured to myself

" It sure is." a soft but high voice said walking towards me. I turned around and growled.

"Alice. What are you doing here." I hissed at the loving enough annoying pixie

" Bella..."

" It is Isabella, not Bella. I got rid of that part of me when _you_ left me." I let out a low growl

" I am sorry Isabella. It's just... It's just when Jasper attacked you Edward was so scared and he had never been scared before except the whole James incident. He still loves you Bella."

"GO AWAY ALICE!" I screeched. But before she could say no I teleported away. When I looked up I was in a small town. I large river by a park side. I turned around and there were houses around. I saw with one of the closest ones there was a wolf. Yum. I started to walk over cause teleporting so much in a short time wears me out. I was almost there when I saw a 17 or 18 girl running to her.

"Loose! How are ya girl? Good well I got ya a present." The girl had a beautiful voice almost like mine when I was human. She also looked like me too. Brown-red hair, curly, brown eyes, and taller than regular girls her age. She pulled a bone from behind her back and bent over and held it over the dog's head.

" Come on reach for it Loose. Don't make me give this to Hero." she teased her dog. Loose just whimpered in response and picked up her foot showing a thorn in it.

"OH LOOSE! You poor thing. Here let me get that out." she made quick haste of the thorn like she had done this before. She got up and turned my way.

"Oh. Hello. Do you need help with something?" she asked me while walking up to fence

"Oh no thank you I was just wondering where is this. You see I am new here and I don't know where I am going." _perfect lie_

" This is Chelan Falls, Washington, up past the mountain up there is the bigger town Chelan. Who are you?" she asked

" Isabella Volturi. You?" then I caught a whiff of her. Roses and the ocean. Such a heavenly smell.

" My name is Sierra. Nice to meet you Isabella. Are you from Italy?"

"Yes. How did you know?" How did she know where I was from?

"Well first off you have a Italian accent, two, your last name is Volturi and that is a Italian name, third, I know the Volturi. They are friends of mine. Though I haven't seen them in years. There was this one guy named Demetri who used to date my friend before she died in a car accident a few years ago. Demetri was devastated. Do you know him?" she asked that last question with hope and a bit of love in her eyes.

" Yes I do. He is my brother. Do tell me Sierra do you like your family?" I wanted to see if this girl wanted to come with me.

" Kind of. My brother annoys the hell out of me but he is usually gone and I love my mom but she can be a pain in the ass and my dad sometimes I could live without. Why?"

" Well I have another question for you. Do you believe in vampires and other mythological things?" I asked hopefully

" Of course. I read vampire books all the time. And I want to be a cool one that doesn't kill people. But I know it could never happen." she sighed

" Come with me. I promise to make it worth your while." I told the complete truth on that one. She nodded and I grabbed her and ran as fast as I could. We weren't going full speed but she was keeping up. I turned to look at her and she pulled out her Ipod. It looked like mine. She put on a song I recognized as one of my favorites. _**Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park(.- one of authors favorites-)**_

"Nice choice." I tell her and she smiles at me. _I love her like a sister already._ I thought. As we arrive in an area that she can be turned, I turn and tell her who I am.

" Sierra. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi and I am a vampire. I am in the oldest vampire clan alive. Or should I say undead." I look at her and she has a look of understanding in her eyes. "What? Did you know all along?"

She giggled. " Yeah. Isabella, Demetri and Aro told me what you were years ago. I just wanted to see if you would hurt me or not. I know it is against the laws to tell a human of what you are but Aro thought that I would be useful since he can't read my mind and Jane can't hurt me either." when she finished my mouth was gapping. she giggled again." So are you going to change me or not?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

" Uh yeah. You know this is going to hurt." I tell her as she lays down on the grass and I bend down next to her. I bite into her neck and she starts screaming. I sing a lullaby and hush her to sleep. You see when she screams at a high frequency a loud range can hear it.

_(A week later in Volterra__)__**-**__**Sorry if it is spelled wrong. Can't look it up with the time I have left on my computer.-**_

"Sierra! Come in here please!" I hear Aro call when I am with my new sister in the garden.

" Come with me. Aro won't get mad if you do sis." we really were sisters( adopted by Aro). Turns out we were the two people in the world that look alike but not perfect. We have the same powers except hers are more powerful and she can see the absolute future. She was bit by me and then Aro, Marcus, Caius, _and_ Carlisle bit her when I got home. We are both princesses and she loves it. Her family believes she was killed by the river when her tires blew. She was the genius on that part.

" Sure Sierra. Let's go see what dad wants." we teleport to the throne room where the Cullens and our Family are looking at us.

"As you know since there are 2 princesses we will go to Isabella's coronation but we will announce a surprise and it will be Sierra's as well." Caius told us

"OK." we said simultaneously

" Are you sure you two aren't twins or something?" Emmet asked. " Cause the answering and questioning simultaneously is creeping me out." when he finished he shuddered. Then Sierra had a vision.

- Sierra was walking alone in the forest and when she turned around she gasped and... Jingle Bell , Jingle bell, jingle, bell rock-

I pulled out of her head after that. You see we are the only ones that can look into each other's mind. Creepy huh?

" Uh guys I got to go and shower for a bit." Sierra said unexpectedly. I knew something was up but I didn't look it up. For all I know she could be telling the truth and I don't want to see my sister naked. None of us do.

" Ok. Well see ya later sis." I told her as she walked off

_(Sierra's POV)_

Whew that was close. I can't believe what is about to happen. I will be kidnapped and fight with a very powerful vampire. Neferet _**(-Marked book charcter-)**_. She is a very powerful vampire and she must be stopped. I do not know the winner of this battle but all I know is that I will leave a note for my family that leads them to my possible death.

* * *

**So what did you think. Sorry it isn't as long but Sierra is really me. I am from Washington and I have a dog named loose and hero. Hero is dead and I can't see Loose anymore since my town doesn't allow them but she is with my aunt back home. **

**PS- Chelan is a real place**


	6. Chapter 6 Jasper's & Esme's information

**Hope you guys like this one. This is for the Edward haters of the action he pulled in New Moon.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I haven't seen Edward since he found out who I was. I was hoping to kick his miserable, leaving, heart- tearing, vampire ass for what he did to me. Over the years I had learned to turn my pain into anger. I don't want Sierra to see me like this so it is good that I won't be seeing her till the coronation later tonight.

As I walk out of my room I see Esme and Jasper talking about how excited ( and annoying) Alice is becoming thanks to tonight. Maybe they know where Edward.

" Hi Esme. Jasper. Have you seen Edward anywhere?"

" Oh yeah we just saw him in the garden outside. He actually looked happy after all of these years. If not happy what was it Jasper?" she told and asked in the same conversation. So Esme

"There was a lot of loneliness, a ton of guilt, and a lot and I mean lot of love." he said with a wink and then he walked down the halls with Esme by him not giving me anymore informa... WAIT! did he say GUILT AND LOVE?! That's impossible. Either way he is getting his ass kicked by the love he once lost.

_Or still has_

* * *

**Sorry that is was so short but I am sick and I have writers block.**


	7. Chapter 7 Lose and Gain

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Had a lot of homework **

* * *

EPOV

As I sit in the beautiful garden of the Volturi, I think about all those years ago when I left Isabella.

_(flashback)_

_"You don't want me?" her voice was shaky with the question. I didn't want to do this to her but it is for the best._

_"No. This is the last time you will ever see me. It will be like I never existed." and with that I disappeared._

_(end flashback)_

"I am so sorry Bella." I felt the tears in my eyes that will never fall

* * *

BPOV

I am on the patio looking out over the garden. I hear the words I have said to myself over the years

"I am so sorry Bella." he bends over and puts his head in his hands. It hurt too much to stay there and watch him so I went to my room and started to get ready for tonight while having tears that will never fall. I turn to my bed and find something that breaks my heart even more than Edward leaving me, and I run to my father and uncles.

* * *

SPOV

( While Isabella is out on the patio)

I write a note to my sister about me leaving is one of the most painful things ever.

-_Dear Isabella,_

_I cannot be here any longer. I had a vision. A very terrible vision. I want to protect you more than anything, and as Princess of the Volturi it is my duty to protect the existence of vampires. I will not return tonight or any night, I must do this. Remember dear sister I love you and care for the Volturi. When I kill Neferet tonight, I will die. I love you. Goodbye._

_Your Loving Sister,_

_Sierra Rae Snyder Volturi-_

I lay the note on her pillow and walk to the window. With one look back I sigh and run away from the only home and family I had ever had.

_(Please forgive me Isabella.)_ I thought for the last time

* * *

EPOV

_(Please forgive me Isabella.)_

I hear the thought echo through my head. Then I hear Isabella running To Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I run to them as well to understand what happened.

"What happened?" Aro asks a very upset Isabella

"S..S... SHE'S GONE! SHE LEFT THIS." she handed him a letter with the name Isabella in very good handwriting. Even better than mine. When Aro finishes reading the note he growls so loud the entire family comes out.

"What is the matter. We heard you outside." Esme asks

"Si... Sierra is gone. She had a vision that... that..." she couldn't even finish so Aro did for her

" Sierra had a vision that everyone at the coronation will die tonight at the hand of Neferet. She is a very powerful vampire and we were going to kill her in 2 days." he finished with a sigh

"Sierra is very noble and stubborn, she thinks that since she saw this coming she has to be the one to prevent it, and if she does she will die but she accepts that to protect us." Marcus told us.

" I have to find her!" Isabella yells at the 3

"NO!" they all yell back

" I AM GOING WHETER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" and with that she teleported away

" Edward please find her." Caius asks me with fear in his eyes

(_She is my niece and I love her so much. Please)_

"Fine. I'll go." I run out to the forest. I run for hours before coming to a clearing with flowers.

"What is this place?" I ask no one but myself

" Edward this is my meadow. It is just like the one back in Forks. You see what happened to me? I became everything you didn't want me to be. Well how do love me now Edward?" Isabella asks me as she walks out of the shadows

" I still do. Don't you understand that? All the pain I have been through. Can't you read my mind Bella?" I walk towards her

* * *

BPOV

"Yes I can. I have. And guess what I still love you. After all you have put me through I still love you." I speak my deepest and darkest secret not knowing. " I love you Edward." I finish with his lips against mine. I will no longer fight. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him closer.

" You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." he mumbles against my mouth and removes my shirt and bra.

" Beautiful." he says as he licks my exposed chest. He then... OH GOD! what he does next makes me shiver with excitement. He bites down on my erect peaks and rubs my other breast. He brings his head up and kisses me again and pushes me up against a tree.

" You are wearing too many clothes dear." I tell him and rip off his shirt and pants in one swipe. I see the bulge in his boxers and lick my lips.

* * *

EPOV

She tears away my clothing all except my boxers and looks down. She licks her lips and I loose it. I tear away her pants and panties and lay her down and attack her womanhood. I lick and slurp her juices and bite down on her clit and she explodes over my face. Moaning my name she flips us over and pulls my now rock hard erection out of my boxers and bends down and takes me into her glorious mouth. Bobbing up and down is the most wonderful feeling in the world.

" OH GOD BELLA!!!!" I ride out my orgasm in her mouth as she rubs my balls and sucks on me. She removes her mouth from me with a pop.

* * *

BPOV

Oh my god! That was the best thing I have ever done. I straddle Edward and slowly go down. Just when I was about all the way on him he flips us over.

"Tell me what you want." he orders as he slowly pulls out of me

" I want you to make love to me." I tell him and he starts to go faster. I wrap my legs around his torso and make him plunge deeper into me with each thrust. I feel a wave of pleasure build up in my stomach. A few more thrusts from Edward and I scream out his name.

"EDWARD!!!!"

"BELLA!!!!" He collapses on top of me and we are breathing heavily. "Does that mean we are back together?" he asks

I giggle." Yes we are Edward. Now let's get back before Aro sends out a search party for us."

" We don't have to worry about that love. They probably heard us and if not Alice probably told them." he chuckled

" Stupid pixie." I murmur under my breath and Edward laughs his musical laugh once again.

" Come on lets go."


	8. Chapter 8 Sorry

**Sorry y'all for not updating sooner. My dad is mad at me and only is allowing me 2 hours on the computer each weekday and 1 each weekend-day. I will also not update until I get at least 20 reviews. Y'all have been good but I need to know if I have done something wrong or not. Sorry for the inconvenience about all of this. Just really pissed at my dad and need more reviews.**

**Sorry-**

**Washingtonian**


	9. Chapter 9 Edward's Memory

**Sorry for not updating earlier. Had a big problem with my dad. Hope you like the song I put in here.**

* * *

EPOV

Being back together with my Bella is the best thing that has happened to me in years. I love her so much.

But I wonder about Sierra. Where is she? When Bella ignored me when she and Sierra returned for the first time Sierra hung out with me.

Heck, now _I_ even consider my sister.

I even remember the first time I saw her in the music room playing the guitar! I never thought I would ever meet someone who played the guitar. I even remember what was happening

_(flashback)_

I was walking past the music room to go to my room to play my piano. ( I would never leave it back home.) And I heard someone singing in the music room. There was a crack in the door and I peered through and was shocked to what I saw.

Sierra was sitting on a wooden stool by the window where the sun was just starting to set. I saw she was holding a guitar singing a song I would know anywhere.

_Sometime we fall down and can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough  
Till it's too late, it's not too late_

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
We could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done_

I listened to this song so many times after I left Bella but it never helped.

_Yeah… gotta start  
Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin  
Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day  
To turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,  
Gotta live like we're dying_

Sierra sung beautifully and she sounded like she had played this song before and I'm not stopping her.

_Well if you plane fell out of the skies  
Who would you call with your last goodbyes  
Should be so careful who we live out of our lives  
So when we long for absolution, there'll be no one on the line_

Yeah… we gotta start lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This all we got and we gotta start thinkin it  
Every second count on a clock that's tickin  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day  
to turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,  
Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying oh…  
Like we're dying  
Like we're dying oh…  
Like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day  
to turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,  
Gotta live like we're dying

You never know a good thing until it's gone  
you never see a crash until its head on  
All these people right when we're dead wrong,  
You never know a good thing till it's gone

Yeah… we gotta start lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
this all we got and we gotta start thinkin it  
Every second count on a clock that's tickin  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day  
to turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,  
Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying oh…  
Like we're dying  
Like we're dying oh…  
Like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day  
to turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,  
Gotta live like we're dying

I step into the room and clap as she lets out a breath. She looks up at me and if she could she would of blushed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked that so sweetly I thought she was born in a candy shop

"I was walking to my room and heard you sing. I love that song and I now love to heat you sing."

"Bella was right, you are a charmer." she looks away from me like she is embarrassed but she should never be.

"Sierra." I call her name and she turns her head to me and looks me in the eye. I gasp.

"What?" she asks afraid. SHE HAD GOLDEN EYES! OH THANK THE LORD'S MOTHER, BELLA TAUGHT HER WELL!

" I didn't expect you to have gold eyes usually all the Volturi have red eyes but you and Isabella are veggies. Correct?"

" Yes we are. I used to have a lot of animals so it is weird for me but I know I will _never_ kill a human ever, and neither will my sister." she stated the last part like she was talking to herself more than me. "So tell me about yourself Edward, I understand that you love music as well." She didn't say it as a question but I answered anyway

" Yes I love music as if it were my only key to life. I play the piano whilst playing guitar sometimes but I am not very good. I haven't played in at least 2 centuries."

I sat down next to her and we talked about our interests and dislikes. We talked all night but Demetri came walking down the hall and thought he heard something but we hid in the closet before he got in here. He left and we came tumbling out and we laughed like Emmet on a good day. It turned out she could sleep another mystery power that only shows up once and a while. She fell asleep leaning on me and I ran to her room and put her in her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight lil sis."

_(end flashback_

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry this one was so short but I only have an hour after all. The song is Live Like Were Dying by Kris Allen! MY FAVE AMERICAN IDOL STAR SINCE JORDIN SPARKS!**


	10. Chapter 10 Battle of the Prince&Princess

**Is everyone glad I'm back? Guess what I have musical auditions next week so I am making the next chapter a song chappie! To get Bella's and Sierra's moods up the Cullens have a karaoke party. Duets will be there and solos swell. This one will be the battle!! HOPE U LIKE!**

* * *

BPOV

After Edward and I got back from our "break of stress" as he calls it, Aro has some news.

"Everyone as you know Sierra or Neferet will die tonight but we might be able to prevent Sierra's death by precautions. During the ceremony Alice has told me that Sierra and Neferet will break through the wall when we announce Bella's and her names. We will be in our regular attire and we will let Sierra battle her until she gives us the ok. Remember the ok Bella." he looks to me knowing I would disobey my sister to help her.

"Alright. But as soon as those words come out of her mouth I am helpin' her." I warn him of the truth he already knows. "I swear if that fucking bitch HURTS HER I WILL SHREAD HER INTO GOD DAMMED MILECULAR SIZED PIECES BEFORE SHE EVEN THINKS ABOUT IT!" I screech just thinking about Sierra covered in cuts. I am shaking and Edward, Emmet, Carlisle, Demetri, and Jasper have to restrain me before I would taken off to the forest.

"It's alright love. Sierra will be alright. But I couldn't loose you either." everyone except him lets go of me and he turns me around with his hands on my shoulders. " Remember my love tu es mi corazon. If I loose you I would die even further than what I am now. You are my heart and I love you so much." he finished with a kiss and all the girls were teary and would fall at any moment if they could.**( tu es mi corazon Translation: you are my heart. GOT THAT FROM BEVERLY HILLS CHIHUAHUA!)**

"And you are mine my love. I love you with all of my heart." I put my hand on his cheek and we kiss again.

"Dude will you two get a room! We don't really need to see what happened in the forest!" Emmet was covering his eyes and we broke our kiss .

"That's our Emmet." Edward and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

" Oh my! Do I hear my niece laughing? I haven't heard something like that in a long time. What were your words Bella? I will never laugh until something funny happens." he turned to the Cullens." We held a funny night and everyone except Bella laughed because supposedly she had already heard all of our jokes. But everyone laughed at hers." The Cullens mouthed "oh" like they just gotten something obvious pointed out to them.

_( I have to stop her. I have to kill Neferet. Bella and the other's will not be harmed by my mistake.)_

I knew those thoughts anywhere. Apparently Edward heard the thoughts too because he was running with me.

"Did you hear them too?"

"Yeah. Bella she is here somewhere." We searched the entire forest surrounding the castle and no sign of her. We headed back and went to bed and we were bored so we had "fun". Apparently everyone else was bored because we heard everyone's names being called eventually. All of us kept this up till we had to get read for the party. I just worry for Sierra. Will she ever get a mate? I don't want her to be alone all of her life.

(Party Time)

Everyone was gathered in the ballroom and I was nervous as hell. I would finally see my sister. Aro finally introduced the couples of the Volturi until it was just Edward and I.

"Are you ready?" he asked me and looked me in the eyes. I looked in them and saw worry, love, proudness, happiness and a few others I really don't want to get into right now.

"Of course. I finally get to be announced Princess then I get to go back to Forks with the rest of you, and I get to kill a 2 faced, manipulating, horrid, bitch that has kept my sister away from me." I smile and he laughs.

" Your funny love. Even all of those things are 100% true it still is funny. We got to go now Aro will call our names any second now."

" Alrighty time to become Prince and Princess."

_( More like King and Queen.)_ Edward's thought confused me but I will ask later. We exited the hall and everyone's eyes were on us. I was dressed in a light purple, strapless, long dress. It went to the floor and hung back on the floor a bit. Edward was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. I told him in the room a few hours before the ceremony since we are together he will become Prince with me becoming Princess. (He was very excited about this).

So Heidi and Alice beforehand because Alice saw this got him a tuxedo with my dress. They also told Aro and he had Edward made a crown to somewhat match mine but as a boy crown and not a tiara. That would be embarrassing for him. As Edward and I made it to the thrones, Aro was telling our past.**( Which any of you Twihearts are reading this you will know from memory.) **

"Dear friends! Tonight is a very special night. We will be naming 2 Princesses and a Prince!" Everyone clapped and cheered. " But unfortunately one of our princesses cannot be here tonight. But hopefully she will be arriving shortly. But first! Our first Princess and her Prince! Isabella Marie Swan Volturi/Cullen and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Cheering erupted in the room. Aro and Marcus grabbed our crowns." We now introduce to all of you, your Princess and Pri..." We all looked over to the wall as Sierra came crashing through.

"SIERRA!" I screamed and ran to her. When I was close enough I saw she was bleeding out of cuts all over her body.

" Bella stay back this is my..." she tried to finish but I screeched and I was out of there and saw the creep who did this to her. I tackled her with all of my might and started to tear her arms off. She screamed and Sierra came by my side but before she could get there Neferet kicked me off. I landed on the building wall and made an indent of my body. My head was feeling light and I felt a piercing in my head. I was about to black out when I saw Sierra charge after her. She was surrounded by this red light and she flew! She grabbed Neferet and hoisted her up at least 50 feet in the air. After I heard their air piercing screams I finally blacked out.

* * *

I woke up on my bed and Edward, Aro and Sierra who was covered in bandages sitting on my bed.

"What happened?"

" Love you blacked out." Edward started

" Oh Eddie just shut up and let me show her." Sierra said and Edward growled at his name. Sierra put her hand in mine and I saw exactly what happened.

Sierra ripped apart Neferet and set her on fire but Sierra's arm was dislocated badly. She fell down but Jasper caught her. She was exhausted and Edward and Jasper took us to our rooms and let Aro and Carlisle fix us up. I had a cracked head and my mind was damaged for a bit. Sierra was lucky and just got lacerations on her body and a couple broken bones.

Sierra took her hand off and said "Get some rest. You'll need it. Love ya sis." she winked at me.

"Love ya too."

"I love you my Bella." he kissed me on my forehead.

"I'll love you forever." I told him then I fell into a peaceful sleep.** ( She can only sleep because she needs to heal.)**

* * *

SPOV

As I walk into the music room I felt bad for my sister. She did save me but she didn't see the entire battle. If it weren't for her attacking Neferet I would of died. Or whatever you call it. I am just so lucky that Bella doesn't have to suffer from a broken heart anymore. She can live with Edward and be happy. I will visit her every once in a while but I can never go with her and have her worrying about me getting hurt constantly. Also I have to be here with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The only way I can leave is if I found a mate. Now that Bella has she has to leave or Edward has to join us and he could never do that to his family and I wouldn't allow it. Edward and Bella need a life and they can't have one here.

I walk into the music room and went to the piano and sing a song that will let her leave without me.**(Hear me by Kelly Clarkson)**

_Hear me  
Hear me  
You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?_

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?  
Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I'm far  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

I run to my room and cry dry tears. I will miss her but I need to let her go.

EPOV

I hear her song and I know she is talking about Bella and I. I believe she knows that Bella will stay here for her but she is saying go with my family and don't worry about her. I open her door and I see her in the corner crying tears that will never fall and I just hug her and let her cry. Bella is her only family and now she is leaving her. Her family died in a car crash. They were searching for her and the roads were slippery from the rain and their car got hit by a truck and her brother and father were killed on impact. Her mother was killed from the roll.

" It's my fault. It's my fault their dead." she cries over and over. I know the feeling of loosing the one you love. When I left Bella I thought it was my fault she killed herself.

I hear the door open and Esme and Carlisle come in. Esme sees Sierra and she runs as fast as she could to get to her. Carlisle did the same. Aro could never be a father figure to Sierra. But Carlisle could. She even said once that he reminded her of her dad except without the blonde hair. Same with Esme except her hair apparently looks the exact same.

_(Son you should go back to Bella's room and let Esme and I take care of Sierra.) _Carlisle thought

_(Yes Edward. I know you lost your parents as well but you couldn't of prevented it. Sierra deeply believes it is her fault. She isn't open as you and Bella are. She barely shows emotion but Jasper says that she is miserable, angry, and tortured. He said he has to stay away form her it is so depressing. She is worse than you were when we left. You had us. But she doesn't have anyone. She believes as well she is a nescience to everyone else. Just go back to Bella and let your father and I take care of her.)_

I never thought that Sierra could feel that way. We have to take her with us.

"Carlisle can you talk to Aro and see if she can come with us without a mate. She looks like she needs us." I explain

"That is a good idea son. I will ask him later." with that he turns to Sierra and hugs her whispering soothing words to her. I'm walking down to Bella's room and I see Alice.

"Alice can you get the rest of us except Carlisle and Esme and meet me in the garden. I need to discuss something with you guys." She nods and runs to find everyone and before I go to Bella's I head to the garden for my family meeting. When I get out there I see everyone sitting there.

"Alright. Well Sierra isn't doing so good with loosing Bella and her family in the same week. So I was wondering if she can come with us and Bella when we leave. Carlisle will talk to Aro but if he does say yes what is the point if we don't want her to come. So what do you say guys. Do you want her to come." I start with Alice

"Definitely." Emmet next

"HELL YEAH!" Rose

"Sure why not." Finally Jasper

"Totally."

"So it's settled if Sierra is allowed she will be coming with us."

"Can't wait to have 3 little sisters instead of going 0,then 1, then 2, then 1, now 3." Emmet says

* * *

**Sorry for such a long chapter it took me 3 hours to write. Hope you like it. Also sorry for the short battle scene. I'm not good with that stuff.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Song and The Past

**Hey everyone just letting you know since i have a long time on the computer Saturdays I will update those days and you can give me reviews Sunday. I will try to update Sunday as well. The reason is at my school there is a musical and if I get in there wont be a lot of time for writing. Sorry! Just letting you all know what's happening.**

* * *

BPOV

I am sitting in my room waking up from my little heal nap. I was awake for, I don't know, 2 seconds and Edward rushed in running like it was for his life.

"Edward why are you running?" I ask this getting out of bed. But Mr. Hotness just has to put me back down.

"Love, you are going to want to sit down for this." He took a big unneeded breath and sat on my bed while grabbing my hand. "Aro said that you and your sister are allowed to come home with us.. Even without a mate Carlisle explained what Sierra and you would be like if you two were separated and Aro remembered how you were when she was missing and didn't want you or Sierra to be like that ever. So he agreed to letting her go with us but says he wants phone calls. It doesn't even matter when it is because we don't sleep. So what do you think?" he finished after his LONG explanation.

"All I want to do right now is see Sierra then go to the music room."

"Sweetheart can you do those backwards please?"

"Why? What's the matter?"

" Love. Sierra is having a breakdown of her family and Esme is with her right now and apparently she isn't doing very good. I know you want to see her but Esme wants her just to be alone with her right now until she calms down." I had a shocked and scare fully saddening look on my face.

"Edward is this my fault. Falling in love with you again then leaving her. I can't hurt her. She was my only true family for a while. I...I...I...I CAN'T DO THAT TO HER!" I started to cry. I couldn't do that to her. Edward chuckled by my side. I glared at him. "Do you think this is funny Edward? HUH?!" He full blown laughed at that.

"Love she can come with us. You aren't hurting her. She just is a little emotional right now." He kissed me passionately and full of his love for me. "That better?"

I shook my head and said yes. I was so dumbfounded I couldn't move correctly.

"I am going to the music room now." I told him and he just chuckled

"I am going to pack Sierra's stuff. When it gets to um private I will get Alice. OK?"

"Alright." and with that I walked to the music room. Picking up her guitar. It was a signed Kris Allen guitar. She loved that guy. She did love Adam Lambert but he got all screechy and high pitched that NO guy should ever go. I chuckled to myself. I saw a music book with Sierra's name on it on the ground. I saw the first song she wrote herself.**( She didn't write it. It is another Kris Allen song.)** I picked up her guitar and started to play.

_Seconds hours so many days  
You know what you want but how long can you wait  
Every moment last forever if you feel you've lost your way  
What if your chances are already gone  
Started believing that I could be wrong  
But you give me one good reason  
to fight and never walk away_

so hear I am - still holding on!

Every step you climb another mountain  
Every breathe its harder to believe

You'll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing

Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you've almost gave up on your dreams  
Then take it by the hand and show you that you can

there are no boundaries (2x)

I fought to the limit to stand on the edge  
what if today is good as good as it gets  
don't know where the futures heading  
nothings gonna bring me down

I've jumped every bridge and ive run every line  
I've risked being safe  
but i always knew why  
I've always saw why  
so here I am still holding on

Every step you climb another mountain  
Every breathe its harder to believe

You'll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing

Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you've almost gave up on your dreams  
Then take it by the hand and show you that you can

You can go higher  
You can go deeper  
There are no boundaries  
Above and beneath you  
B-reak every rule coz there's nothing between you  
and your dreams

Every step you climb another mountain  
Every breathe its harder to believe

yeah!!!

there are no boundaries (2x)

Every step you climb another mountain  
Every breathe its harder to believe

You'll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricanes

there are no boundaries (3x)

There is nothing to it..."My sister is a good song writer. No wonder everyone in America loves her." I put the guitar down and went to the piano to play my lullaby that Edward wrote for me.

SPOV

I was crying so hard because my parents were gone. I cried so hard because my sister was leaving. I cried so hard because EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT! MY PARENTS DEATH, BELLA'S WORRIES, BELLA LEAVING, MY PARENT'S MISERY AFTER I LEFT! ALL OF IT WAS MY FAULT! I came back to the present while Esme was holding me and cooing me soft and sweet things.

"Esme." I looked up to see her face. It reminded me of my mother so I had to look away. "Esme do you think that I could come with your family? I don't want to stay here. Not without someone as my family."

"Sweety. Carlisle already asked Aro if you could come with us and he said yes. Also everyone wants you to come with us too. Now let's get you a shower and get your things packed. We leave tonight."

"Oh. Esme thank you." I say hugging her. "But we don't have to pack anything is there a extra room in your house?"

"No. I'm sorry but... Sierra what are you thinking?"

"Give me a photo of your house." She hands me a photo and I close my eyes and concentrate on making two extra rooms. I open them to see the picture with two extra rooms on the side like a patio. I hand the photo back to her and she is gawking at me.

"Alright I know of all of your powers. Is this a new one?"  
No. This is one I keep to myself. Now just watch me work." I close my eyes and snap my fingers and everything in my, and the music room is in the extra rooms. Since the music room is all mine.

"How...What... When... Huh?" Esme asks me looking around the room

"Teleportation. I did it right now did you not see?"

"Yes I did see. Just it is really..."

"Strange." I finished for her and she nodded.

"Now let's get you in a shower missy. Also Carlisle will need a look at your bandages as well. CARLISLE!" she screams his name (Not like she needed to) and he appears at the door.

"Yes honey?" He says walking to us.

"Sierra is going to take a shower and when she gets out can you look at her bandages?"

"Of course I heard her stop crying and Edward and Bella will be in here after her bandages get changed but I bet Bella will be in earlier than that."

"No doubt. Well Sierra go get in that shower and we'll see you when you get out."

"Alright. Bye." I wave to them both and walk to the shower and I hear from them both "Bye Sweetheart."

(ESPOV)

I see everything in her room is gone except her radio. I turn it on and hear the DJ announce the next song.

"_Alright everybody. Our next song is the number one song: Cry by Sierra Volturi and her sister Izzy Volturi! We hope you enjoy their song!"_

I hear some piano at the beginning and then I hear Sierra and Bella harmonizing.

_If anyone asks __  
__I'll tell them we both just moved on __  
__When people all stare __  
__I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk __  
__Whenever I see you __  
__I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue __  
__Pretend I'm okay with it all __  
__Act like there's nothing wrong __  
____  
__Is it over yet __  
__Can I open my eyes __  
__Is this as hard as it gets __  
__Is this what it feels like to really __Cry____  
__Cry __  
____  
__If anyone asks __  
__I'll tell them we just grew apart __  
__Yeah what do I care if they believe me or not __  
__Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart __  
__I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong __  
____  
__Is it over yet __  
__Can I open my eyes __  
__Is this as hard as it gets __  
__Is this what it feels like to really cry __  
__Cry __  
____  
__I'm talking in circles __  
__I'm lying, they know it __  
__Why won't this just all go away __  
____  
__Is it over yet __  
__Can I open my eyes __  
__Is this as hard as it gets __  
__Is this what it feels like to really cry __  
__Cry _

I hear the song ending and I see Carlisle's eyes full of unfalling tears.

"Carlisle."

"I know Esme darling. But who wrote that? Bella or Sierra?"

"I'm going to ask her."

"Not while she is in the shower." He takes my shoulder

"Not Sierra, Carlisle. Bella."

I run to Bella by following her scent. I open the music door and see Bella on the piano. Playing Cry on the piano and singing lightly. She hears me open the door and looks up.

"Bella dear. We need to talk." I close the door and walk over to her.

BPOV

OH SHIT! She heard our song. She walks over to me and sits on the piano stool with me.

"Yeah Esme. What do you need?"

"Bella who wrote Cry? You or Sierra? It is heartbreaking even for me sweetheart."

I sigh. It is now or never. "Sierra started it and I helped finish it. She found out about Edward and she was dealing with the pain looking over my past. She told me that singing helps her get over her emotions. She didn't open up when she was human so she listens to music as her outlet. She doesn't open up as a vampire either. She wants to be strong so she hides her emotions. She thought if no one knew her emotions she had no weaknesses to make anybody hurt. I told her a thousand times that it was ok to open up but she just ignored it. Esme I think she has more misery than all of us. Not having anyone to open up to or say anything to. I think she has too many emotions that will explode one of these days."

"Bella she just did exploded with her emotions. She was crying for 12 hours screaming everything was her fault. Jasper had to go hunting because he could feel her and he was on the other side of the castle. That is why she is coming with us. Edward has taken a liking to her. She is like him in so many ways. Don't you think? Come on let's go home."

I got up and the next thing I knew all of the stuff in the room was gone.

"Sierra teleported everything didn't she?"

"Yep. I guess she didn't want you to fall off and onto your butt." We laughed and I ran to my room and teleported everything to Edward's room.

"Let's go home." I tell Esme


	12. Chapter 12 Home

**Hey all. Are you happy that I'm updating 2 time today. Preview: Bella, Sierra and the Cullens go home to Forks and Alice, Esme, and Rosalie throw a karaoke/ welcome home party for the girls.**

* * *

EPOV

I enter Sierra's room to find everything gone.

"Where did everything go?" I thought out loud

"She teleported it home. Same with the music room and Bella did her room. If you want to know where they are: Sierra is in the forest having fun and Bella is teleported our stuff home." I jump around to see Carlisle standing in the doorway

"If I were alive you would of given me a heart attack."

He chuckled and walked towards me. "I do believe I would know what to do in that situation now wouldn't I?" he asks putting a hand on my shoulder. I turn to the window and imagine my new life with Bella. "Son stop daydreaming and go find Sierra and tell her that we are leaving soon and we need to say goodbye to Aro." I sighed

"Alright. Do you know where in the forest she is?" I ask turning to him

"As a matter of fact I do. Alice told me where she would be." he chuckled and told me that she would be close to the river and a clearing. I jumped out of the window and ran to where she was. As I arrive I hear laughter in the trees. I look up and I see Sierra flying overhead

"Sierra!" I call with my hands around my mouth. She stumbles in the air and looks down at me.

"Hey Eddie!" she flies down and growl at her new nickname she inherited from Emmet.

"1st my name isn't _Eddie_. 2nd it is time to go. Everyone is going to Aro to say goodbye and we then get on a jet and go home." I explain

"HA! A jet! Bella and I fly faster than any other jet out there!" she doubles over laughing

"Alright you've had your fun come on. We need to be back in 2 minutes and it took me 5 to get here. Do you have any ideas?" I ask smugly

"Why Eddie. I'm hurt. You just saw me flying and you don't even consider me flying us there." she puts her hand on her heart and turns around and fakes sniffling.

"Alright my lovely sister. Would you do the honors of flying us back to the ballroom because we have 1 minute to get there before Aro does?" I ask hurrying

"Of course now grab my arms and hold on for dear death." she tells me and while finishing laughs and holds out her arms. She also levitates above the ground so I can see everything she does. I grab her arms and she takes off. We soar past trees and then as I close my eyes she does a loop de loop and then we are in the ballroom and I am standing well wobbling between Bella and Sierra. They catch me before I fall.

"She flew you here didn't she?" Bella asks me as I stabilize my legs.

"Uh huh. She did a loop de loop as well." I said glaring at her and she says

"Told ya I was fast. That was pay back for making Bella watch you run around the forest the first time." she giggles and I look at Bella with a look of horror as she giggles Aro walks in.

"Hello my dear friends. It is such a sorry time to part. But my daughters..." Bella and Sierra look up and turn serious and Bella almost lets go of me. "My daughters I will miss you entirely. It is such a shame that I did not get more time with you Sierra."

"Yes but I could not live without my sister. I understand your pain for I shall miss you as well. But as Bella and I have promised we shall call you whenever we can." She runs up to him and hugs him. "Goodbye Father. You filled the hole in my real father's place when no one else can. But Carlisle can and will. It seems he has had much practice with children." She turns and looks to Alice and Emmet.

"HEY!" they scream in protest.

_(stupid, new, mind reading, sister)_ they think the same thing. Now that was weird. Bella, Sierra and I erupt into laughter. Sierra steps down and stands next to me but not before winking at Alice and Emmet. She and I chuckle under our breaths.

"Goodbye Aro. It was nice to see you again" Carlisle said shaking hands with Aro.

"Not a problem Carlisle. We are old friends and I see now that everyone likes you. I start off you finish it." They both laugh and we walk outside and get in our cars. Rented of course. But before we get in Bella and Sierra stop us.

"Alright everyone. We have a proposition for you all."-Bella

" We will go with you guys until we get in the airport. Then as the plane is about to take off Bella and I..."-Sierra

"Will fly ourselves home and race the jet to see who is faster. If we win..."-Bella

"You guys have to let us do whatever we want for an entire day. No objections."-Sierra

"If you win you get us as maids and servants all day. No complaints."-Bella

"That fair?"-Sierra & Bella

"Deal." Alice and I say. Alice is about to shut her eyes then...

"NO FUTURE PREDICTIONS PIXIE!" the girls scream and Alice huffs but agrees

_Home_

"HAHA! WE BEAT YOU GUYS! WE WIN!!" The girls dance and sing together.

"Alright what do you want?" I ask

"Alice figured it out!!!" They scream and run away out of sight. I turn to Alice and my expression is all she needs.

"They want a Karaoke/Welcome Home Party." She finishes. I roll my eyes and Emmet and Jasper have some peculiar thoughts about how to embarrass him that even Alice doesn't want to listen to.

"Alright then we better get started." Esme says

* * *

**How was that? Hope you like it and sorry for the shortness of this one. I actually want to read fanfictions today.**


	13. Chapter 13 Songs and Hearts Emptied

**Hey guys. KARAOKE TIME!**

**Songs: ****Cross the Line**** by Superchick, ****Scars ****by Papa Roach, ****Turn on Faint**** by Linkin Park, ****Fashion**** by Lady Gaga, ****Feels like Tonight**** by Daughtry, ****Flat on the Floor**** by Carrie Underwood, ****I Can Transform Ya**** by Chris Brown, ****Change**** by Taylor Swift, and ****Hurry up and save me**** by Tiffany Giardina. **

* * *

BPOV

We got home from our shopping day carrying at least 8 bags in each arm. Sierra and I had changed into something that wasn't sooo _Italian. _I was wearing skinny, dark blue, jeans, blue ballet flats, and a blue strapless top with frills at the bottom. Sierra was wearing a jean mini-skirt with black leggings underneath that go to her knees, black stilettos, and a black top that has straps to wrap around her neck. We both had sunglasses on too.

We walked in the house to see everyone gone but a karaoke set.

"I guess we got here a little early don't you think Bella?" Sierra asks turning to me. But I knew better. I smelt Alice's scent upstairs.

"Alice is still here. ALICE! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Yes my lovely princesses." she comes down giggling and then bows without looking at us.

"Uh... Alice? Haven't you even noticed what we are wearing? I think you would approve of our fashion sense." Sierra says with a twirl.

Alice looks up at us and her eyes grow to indescribable levels. She also squeals so loud that even we have to cover our ears.

"ALICE!" we scream at the top of our lungs

" I'm sorry. I am just so happy that you guys have style. No offense Bella but I like Sierra's outfit better. So are you guys ready for the party?" We look at each other then nod at Alice and everyone come in from the front door.

"Were you listening to us? There is no way this is a coincidence." Sierra asks.

"Sorry guys. That is one thing that you guys don't know about Sierra. She is way to logical about anything. I bet if she weren't a vampire she would try to prove they don't exist." We burst out laughing.

"Yeah Bell-Bell, your are totally right about that one. OK. Enough about me. Bell give me your bags and lets please get this party started. I want it to end soon. And I swear Alice if you make me sing I will burn your closet down." She waves her finger at her to get the point across.

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Oh I would. Ask Bella. A newborn was in the forest one day and made me kiss 'em. I ripped off his lips following his tongue then autopsied his head to tear out his brain then did the usual to kill them. See you in a second." Alice looked to Bella and she nodded.

"OK lets get started. Bella! You first. You are one of the guests of honor."

"Fine Alice. But you owe me so much."

**Cross the Line by Superchick**

_Follow the leader, stay in the lines  
What will people think of what you've done this time?_

Go with the crowd, surely somebody knows  
Why we're all wearing the emperor's clothes  
Play it safe, play by the rules  
Or don't play at all - what if you lose?  
That's not the secret, but I know what is:  
Everybody dies but not everyone lives

I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail  
I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail

I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail  
I'm gonna cross that line

Everybody freeze - don't step over the line  
Don't stand up, they'll shoot down the first one who tries  
Try to change the world, they'll think you're out of your mind  
Revolutions start when someone crosses the line  
They want us to lie down, give into the lie  
Nothing has to change, and no one has to die  
That's not the secret, but I know what is:  
Everybody dies, but not everyone lives

"Jasper! Your turn." Jasper got up and sung **Scars by Papa Roach**

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed 'cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
Your making me insane  
All I can say is

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advise  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That your drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause your drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
[But you didn't understand]  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

"Alright Edward. You bro."

He is singing **Faint by Linkin Park.**

_I am  
A little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but  
I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars_

I am  
What I want you to want 

_What I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do,  
I can't convince you, to just believe  
This is real  
So I  
Let go, watching you,  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here, 'cause you're all that I got  
I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me,  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me,  
I won't be ignored  
I am  
A little bit insecure,  
A little unconfident.  
Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
I am  
What you never wanna say  
But I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do,  
I can't convince you  
For once just to hear me out  
So I  
Let go, watching you,  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away, and pretend that I'm not,  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me,  
I won't be ignored  
NO!  
Hear me out now!  
You're gonna listen to me,  
Like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
Right now  
I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me,  
I wont be ignored_

I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me,  
I won't be ignored  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me,  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

"Alice your up." _(Finally)_. Sierra got down in the middle of my song so she hasn't missed much.

She sings** Fashion by Lady Gaga**

_I am, I'm too fabulous  
I'm so fierce that it's so nuts  
I live to be model thin  
Dress me I'm your mannequin_

_J'adore Vivienne I really want  
Pucci, Fendi, and Cardin. Valentino, Armani too.  
Madame love them Jimmy Choo_

_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
[Lady Gaga - Fashion at ]_

_La La La, we love designer_

_I need (I need) some new stilettos  
Can't walk down the street in those  
You are who you wear it's true  
A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose  
oh yeah_

_J'adore Weitzman I really want.  
Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen at all  
Madame love those Manolo_

_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be_

_La la la we love designer (repeat)_

_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be_

_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be_

"Carlisle's up."

He sings **Feels like Tonight by Daughtry**

_You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright  
You, you told me  
Come and take a look inside  
You believed me  
In every single lie  
But I, I failed you this time_

And it feels like tonigh.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight  
Tonight

I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around  
I was chasing  
And nothing was all I found  
From the moment you came into my life  
You showed me what's right

And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight

I never felt like this before  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more  
Nothing else here seems to matter  
In these ever-changing days  
You're the one thing that remains  
I could stay like this forever

And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight

"My dear Esme. I believe it is your turn."

Esme sings** Flat on the Floor by Carrie Underwood**

_I'm flat on the floor  
With my head down low  
Where the sky can't rain on me anymore  
Don't knock on my door cause I won't come  
I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage is done_

Baby, baby, baby, baby tell me why  
You gotta make me, make me, make me, make me cry  
Oh, lord  
If I told you once, I told you a thousand times  
You can't knock me off my feet, when I'm already on my knees

Cause I'm flat on the floor with my head down low  
Where the sky can't rain on me anymore  
Don't knock on my door cause I won't come  
I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage is done

Baby, baby, baby, baby tell me how  
You think you gonna live without my love now  
I don't know why you gotta keep coming around  
Creeping up my street  
Oh boy, you can't bother me

Now I'm flat on the floor with my head down low  
Where the sky can't rain on me anymore  
Don't knock on my door cause I won't come  
I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage is done

You ain't gonna get to me tonight  
I'll lay right here 'til it all blows through  
I ain't gonna raise my body  
'til there ain't no sign, 'til there ain't no sign, 'til there ain't no sign of you

Cause I'm flat on the floor with my head down low  
Where the sky can't rain on me anymore  
Don't knock on my door cause I won't come  
I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage is done

I'm flat on the floor with my head down low  
Where the sky can't rain on me anymore  
Don't knock on my door cause I won't come  
I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage is done

Now I'm flat on the floor with my head down low  
Where the sky can't rain on me anymore  
Don't knock on my door cause I won't come  
I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage is done

Oh  
Don't knock on my door  
I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage is done

SPOV

Esme has a lovely singing voice. And everyone else did good as well but I know that they are going to make me sing. But luckily it is Emmett with **I can Transform ya by Chris Brown** then Rosalie with **Change by Taylor Swift**. Its weird. I didn't even know that Rosalie ever _heard_ of Taylor Swift. Let alone sing it. But then it will be me with **Hurry up and Save me by Tiffany Giardina**.

Emmett's up with **I can transform ya by Chris Brown.**

_Go Hey Lil Mama,_

_I can transform ya,_

_I can't dance but I can dance on ya,_

_Swiss on the beats, Chris move ya feet,_

_and baby I can transform ya him to a me,_

_I can change you life, make it so new,_

_make you never want to go back to the old you,_

_Ciroc and lime, give it a lil time,_

_and she can transform like Optimus Prime,_

_Need a ride I can Range you up,_

_money I can change you up,_

_you can ride your own, no longer be the passenger,_

_swag low I build you up,_

_knees we can stand you up,_

_red lips, red dress, like em like a fire __truck__,_

_What you need, you can have that,_

_my black card they won't decline that,_

_see potential in ya,_

_let me mold that,_

_I can transform ya, i can transform ya_

_I can transform ya,_

_I can transform ya,_

_Anything ya want, i can i can get it for ya,_

_your my baby girl shoulda know I did it for ya,_

_I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya,_

_Shoes you got it (got it)_

_Bags you got it (got it),_

_cars you got it (got it),_

_money you got it (got it),_

_I can transform ya, I can transform ya,_

_Anything you want I can (I can) get it for ya,_

_See me in the video you can have it really though,_

_iced out everything, looking like an eskimo,_

_wanna fly, we can go, anywhere you wanna go,_

_Jimmy Choos in Italy, Louie V in Tokyo,_

_something like Pinnochio,_

_if you lie down imma grow,_

_wanna see me do it big,_

_I can show you how it goes,_

_take you from an amateur to being professional,_

_(I can have you swag surfing - autotune)_

_What you need, you can have that,_

_my black card, they dont decline that_

_see potential in ya,_

_let me mold that,_

_I can transform ya, i can transform ya_

_I can transform ya,_

_I can transform ya,_

_Anything ya want, i can i can get it for ya,_

_your my baby girl shoulda know I did it for ya,_

_I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya,_

_Shoes you got it (got it)_

_Bags you got it (got it),_

_cars you got it (got it),_

_money you got it (got it),_

_I can transform ya, I can transform ya,_

_Anything you want I can (I can) get it for ya,_

_Ok,_

_I can transform ya like a transformer,_

_I can turn you from a human to a Carter,_

_take you off the bench and turn ya to a starter,_

_then I take you home and put you on a charger,_

_then (then) my cars transforms to a charter,_

_and we can fly to wherever you ever thought of,_

_hehe, I take you to wherever its warmer,_

_then i gotta rip off your dress like a warm up,_

_hehe, but Im just getting warmed up,_

_so tell your man he better get his voltron up,_

_I transform her to a Ducati_

_and then I transform me to a Bugatti,_

_cos her form puts me in a trance,_

_i transform smaller and she puts me in her pants,_

_Swiss on the Beat, Chris move ya feet_

_and we can transform a good girl to a freak,_

_I can transform ya, i can transform ya_

_I can transform ya,_

_I can transform ya,_

_Anything ya want, i can i can get it for ya,_

_your my baby girl shoulda know I did it for ya,_

_I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya,_

_Shoes you got it (got it)_

_Bags you got it (got it),_

_cars you got it (got it),_

_money you got it (got it),_

_I can transform ya, I can transform ya,_

_Anything you want I can (I can) get it for ya,_

Now Rose's turn with **Change by Taylor Swift**.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah

So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this

Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah

Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight

It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Now me. I got up and took the mike.

"Hope you guys enjoy this one."

**Hurry up and Save me by Tiffany Giardina**

_I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie  
Oh, you got to me_

My life was alright, living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view  
Show me your colors, show me your colors  
'Cause without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind  
'Cause the way it's going down  
In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light  
Are you feeling me?

'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out  
Show me your colors, show me your colors  
'Cause without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there? Are you waiting?  
Will you be there? Will you save me?

You can save me, I know you can save me  
I know you can save me so just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Save me, save me

I look up to see everyone clapping and almost crying. They come to hug me and I know this is the family I've always wanted. Besides my old one.


	14. Chapter 14 Runaway Princess

SPOV

After the party I was heading out to hunt for a bit. I haven't in a while and I am long overdue. When I was about to pounce at a bear I was pushed out of the way by another vampire. I rolled off the ground and growled.

"What was that for?" I crouched down ready to defend myself. I saw he was crouched too but suddenly he got back to normal posture.

"I was trying to get your attention but you couldn't hear me. I have something to tell you Sierra. Something important."

"What is it? I want to get back to hunting. I haven't in weeks."

"Your family is lying to you Sierra. They don't want you here. They only want Isabella. Alice thinks your a nuisance, Emmett thinks you are a waste of time, Rosalie pities you, Jasper just wants to toy with you, Esme & Carlisle think you are a horrible child, Edward despises you, and your sister has never cared for you, she just wanted someone to do stuff for her."

"I don't believe you. Everyone loves me. They've said so themselves."

"You really think they love you. I have the gift to show our kind what others are doing. Here I will show you. Just give me your hand." He took a step towards me and held out his hand. If he was just going to show me my family what is the harm right. I took the last few steps toward him and grasped his hand and what I saw I didn't like.

**(Vision)**

**Everyone was around the coffee table talking about something. Or someone.**

**"Why are we pretending to like her? Can't we just kick her out or leave or something." -Alice**

**"Alice that isn't nice. Sierra is a part of this family, who needs to be gotten rid of more harmful than that. -Esme**

**"I know what we can do." -Bella**

**"What" -Everyone**

**"Well Edward. You know when you left me I was like dawn of the dead right?" -Bella**

**Everyone nodded**

**"Well why don't we do that. Tell her we don't love her. This will be truthful and then leave her stunned so she can't follow then we go somewhere else where she can't figure it out."**

**"Brilliant Bella. Well that is settled. We will take her hiking outside Friday and we will leave her. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper figure out where we can go. Edward and Bella figure out what we will say since you two know what happened best. This week will be the last of Sierra Cullen." -Carlisle**

**(End Vision)**

That couldn't be. Can it? It can.

"So do you believe me now?" he asked stepping back a few feet.

"Yes I do. They want me to leave so bad, well they will get it. I am going to be all goody- goody for the next 2 days and then I will leave before they can take me anywhere. I will be good for their last memory and then I will go to the place I love most. Thank you..."

"Andrew."

"Thank you Andrew for everything. I will make sure the Volturi reward you for this." I run and hear nothing behind me anymore.

AnPOV

"This is what you get for killing my mother, Neferet."

SPOV

When I got home I ran to my room, picked up my guitar, and started to sing a new song with lyrics just flowing out of my mouth

_waking up i see that everything is ok __  
__the first time in my life and now it's so great __  
__slowing down i look around and i am so amazed __  
__i think about the little things that make life great __  
__i wouldn't change a thing about it __  
__this is the best feeling __  
__this __innocence__ is brilliant __  
__i hope that it will stay __  
__this moment is perfect __  
__please don't go away __  
__i need you now __  
__and i'll hold on to it __  
__don't you let it pass you by __  
__i found a place so safe, not a single tear __  
__the first time in my life and now it's so clear __  
__feel calm, i belong, i'm so happy here __  
__it's so strong and now i let myself be sincere __  
__i wouldn't change a thing about it _

_this is the best feeling __  
__this innocence is brilliant __  
__i hope that it will stay __  
__this moment is perfect__  
__please don't go away __  
__]__i need you now __  
__and i'll hold on to it __  
__don't you let it pass you by __  
__it's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming __  
__it's the happiness inside that you're feeling __  
__it's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry __  
__it's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming __  
__it's the happiness inside that you're feeling __  
__it's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry __  
__it's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry __  
__this innocence is brilliant __  
__(makes you wanna cry) __  
__this innocence is brilliant __  
__please don't go away __  
__cuz i need you now __  
__and i'll hold on to it __  
__don't you let it pass you by __  
__this innocence is brilliant(it's so beautiful) __  
__i hope that it will stay (it's so beautiful) __  
__this moment is perfect __  
__please don't go away __  
__i need you now __  
__and i'll hold on to it (it makes me wanna cry) __  
__don't you let it pass you by _

I put my guitar down and just cried. I actually felt the tears falling down my face. I touched them on my face and put my head down on my knees.

"Why does this always happen to me? Why?"

EsPOV

I was outside Sierra's room to hear her play that heartbreaking song. And say those last words as she cried. I didn't go in there because she just needed to cry it all out. She just lost her family and almost lost us. I turned on my heel and went to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle. Honey." I said as I walked through the door and sat on the couch next to him.

"Yes. Esme dear. What is it?"

I took a breath. "It is Sierra. She is crying again. I think it is because of her family. What should we do?"

"I don't know. Why don't we ask Bella. She had something similar to this. Bella dear can you come here?" he called. Bella was at the door a second later.

"Yeah Carlisle. What do you need?"

"Bella it is Sierra. She is crying again and we believe it is her family. You had something similar will you please explain to us what is happening to her. From your perspective of course."

She sighed. "Well when I left my dad looked for me but he had someone to love already. Sierra's parents were fine together but they were always together unlike my dad and Sue. They also had her brother too. He was worried and had no one except his parents and when they died they were looking for her. So I bet she thinks that if she leaves the ones who she love will leave her again. And she will think it was her fault. She was supposed to get therapy but she never did. She put her parts of her heart in everyone she loved's hands. And then her grandpa died, which took that part of her heart. Then her uncle, her 2 dogs, her grandma then her parents and brother. All she has is me and her aunt now. She loves you guys too but she has no heart to give so that is why she holds her emotions in. To give all of you something which she also had to do with the Volturi but she couldn't with them. So if she lost us she would be very vulnerable. The only emotion she has is happiness, anger, and sometimes sad. Otherwise she is a shell. Holding everything away. If I didn't change her I wouldn't know as much as I do now. Somehow when I changed her I got her memory too. It is horrible. She was an outcast in her childhood. She remembers it well and she made friends with only 2 people and all of her teachers except one. She wishes she could be like her mother. Block out all her memories to stop the suffering, she also believes if she is the one suffering no one else has to suffer as she does. She is a kind soul and that is why she rarely hunts. She can barely even think about taking another life. Even an animal. Carlisle, she needs someone. Not me or you two but someone she can completely trust her life with."  
I feel so sorry for her. I had no idea she felt like this.

"That is it Esme. She doesn't want anyone to know she feels like this. She is distant. She takes her emotions and puts them in music or books. I don't get it. Why doesn't she let us in?" Bella put her head in her hands and shook her head.

"Bella honey, do you think it is best if we take her back home to see her family but not say anything to her aunt?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know. It could go either way. She could either close up and run away or she could get better knowing that everything isn't her fault. Do you want to take that chance?" she looks to us with teary eyes.

"Lets ask the family and see what they think is best, especially Edward. He spent a lot of time with her while we were in Italy."

SPOV

There they go. They are going to talk about my departure while I'm in the house. While they are talking, I am too just to myself so I put on **Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.**

"I can't believe my family is doing this. No, Sierra, they aren't your family. Not anymore." I pull my head up from my knees and decide I'm not going to stay here. Not where I'm not welcome.

"I'm not a Cullen anymore, I'm not a Volturi anymore, I am a Snyder and that is who I am, now and forever." I get up from my bed and grab a small backpack and pack my things. 3 changes of clothes, my toothbrush, my non-limit credit card, a lot of rubber bands, my IPod and it's charger and pictures of my families and me. The Snyder's, The Volturi, and even a picture of the Cullens. I slung my backpack on and I turned to my window and then I turn around and look at my home once again thinking over the memories I've had in just a day.

"Goodbye Cullens. I hope you have a good existence. Without me." With that I jump from my window and run to the place I favor most besides my old home. Athens, Greece.

JPOV

I was feeling worry from everyone on what we should do about Sierra. But I also felt an immense amount of pain, loneliness and anger from Sierra. Wait. Why would Sierra be angry?

"Jasper, what's the matter? You zoned out for a while." Carlisle said turning to me

"It's nothing, it's just I'm getting mixed feelings from Sierra. Pain, loneliness, and a lot of anger. But now it's gone." I don't smell her anymore and obviously no one else does too.

Bella was first to react and jumped up and ran to Sierra's room. We opened the door to find Sierra's room completely clean, the music player playing, and Sierra gone. We turn to Alice to find her.

She shuts her eyes and concentrates. Then she gasps and opens them.

"She's gone. She's run away.


	15. Chapter 15 Finding Sierra's City

**Hope you like this chapter. Mostly going to be Sierra running around and the Cullens trying to find her.**

* * *

BPOV

"Alice we can tell she is gone! But where is she?" I asked frustrated

"I can't tell. All I see is a big temple. It looks like Greece but I can't tell which city! She could be in Sparta, Thebes, Ithaca, Athens, Mt. Olympus or all of the others! Greece is full of temples! You want to try Bella?!" she sunk down to the ground and started to dry sob. I felt guilty automatically.

"I am sorry Alice. I'm just worried about her. She is only a little over a week old. But I think I might know where she is. You see she loves the goddess Athena. Athens and Ithaca both worship her. She could be in either one." they looked at me like I was an angel. Then of course Edward ran up to me and kissed me. Short and sweet.

"You are a genius love. Alice, Jasper can you two get 4 tickets to Ithaca and 4 to Athens. We'll split up to cover both cities. Us guys will take Athens and you girls will be in Ithaca. That way there will be no sexual attraction when we get there." he looked over to Emmett and Rose. They just shrugged.

"Let's go. We got the tickets." Alice and Jasper came back in

SPOV

"Finally Athens. I have a feeling I am going to enjoy it here." A strange beeping came from my pocket.

"OH! My cell phone. I'm stupid" I picked it up and it was a voice I didn't expect to hear for a while.

"Aro! How are you?"

"Fine Sierra. Just fine. As fine as can be when I get a call from Carlisle saying you ran off!" Oh boy he sounded mad. But not as mad as he will when I tell him why.

"I ran off because..."

"I don't want to hear why you ran away! I want you to go back to the Cullens or here and apologize!"

I didn't say anything. I flipped my phone shut and was so mad my eyes were probably glowing dark red and crushed my phone in my hand.

"Oh well. Now no one can find me." I ran to the Parthenon to greet my new goddess.

EPOV

We have been separated for a few hours. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I are going to Athens to check out everything there. And the girls are going to Ithaca. I hope she didn't get anymore powers while around gods and goddesses. That will be a problem. We will be landing in like... I don't know 20-30 minutes. Bella and everyone have already landed since Ithaca is closer than Athens.

"Son. What are we going to do when we find her. I called Aro and he called her and said she hung up on him and hasn't been able to get to her since. I think she is avoiding us. But what did we do?" Carlisle said on my left.

"I don't know but we are landing and... Hey Carlisle. Isn't Athens supposed to be sunny?" I looked out the window and it is all cloudy and about to have lightning.

"Yeah. Well we know she is here. Only Sierra can change the weather to this."

"Emmett. Put that down!" he turned to my big goof of a brother picking up a pile of food ready to throw it at a flight attendant. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Jasper and a couple of girls around us.

**After the plane lands and the boys are in town**

"Hey Edward!" I hear Jasper call and Carlisle and Emmett were with him. "Is that Sierra over there?"

I looked over to where he was pointing and I saw her.

"SIERRA!" Emmett called. Sierra turned her head to us, gasped, and ran off.

"What the f is with that?" Emmett asked

"I don't know but we need to find out." I said running after her.


	16. Chapter 16 Temporary Home

**Blackout last night. Sorry didn't update yesterday.**

* * *

SPOV

_HOW DID THEY FIND ME!?_ I was supposed to be protected from that evil pixie. I am a shield. Maybe for a minute I was weak and she got a glimpse. I don't know but I know I can't stay here. Now that the Cullens have found me I have to run again. Maybe England or Spain. No, back to the US, and be a singer there. Yeah, but where?

I know! Still in Washington but HOME! It's perfect. They think that I can't handle being there. I will be called Sierra Shrader. After my grandma's last name. Sweet. But first I got to get rid of Edward and crew on my tail. If only I could fly... OH YEAH I CAN! I am so stupid sometimes.

"Goodbye Cullens!" I say as I take off. Flying into the deep black to hurry and go home.

EPOV

I stopped running when Sierra said goodbye. I don't want her to go. We just found her. She is like my true sister. I fell to my knees and cried. Carlisle came up from behind me and slumped by me and I put my head on his chest. I felt like a little kid but I didn't care. I might of lost a family member permanently. We don't have Alice and now Sierra will keep her guard up. We won't find her.

"Yes we will Edward. We'll find him." I looked up to see Bella and the girls here. All with tears in their eyes. The only time I had ever cried was when I lost Bella. I was the strongest family member. Now their strongest has fallen. That is a bad sign.

"Bella? How do you know we will find her?"

"I just know Edward. I just know." She has tears about to fall and I blink and there they are. Tears that should never fall have fallen. I looked around and I see everyone has tears on their face.

"Edward. Were crying. How is that possible?" Esme asks me

"I don't know. Maybe we have so much sadness that we have to cry tears." I can't take it anymore and I stand up.

"We should head home. When Sierra wants to come home she will." With that I set off for home.

SPOV

"Finally I'm home. One thing I have to do first." I head to the place my heart will probably hurt the most.

Chelan Burial Site

I arrive at my grandma's and grandpa's spot and next to them I see my parents, brother and my gravestones.

_Marshal John Snyder_

_1969-2009_

_Loving Father, Son, and Husband_

_Larue Bobbi Snyder_

_1971-2009_

_Loving Mother, Daughter, and Wife_

_Keely Dakota Snyder_

_1993-2009_

_Beloved Brother and Son_

_Sierra Rae Snyder_

_1995-2009_

_Beloved Sister and Daughter_

Behind our family is a huge gravestone marker.

_This family was loved and cherished. They will never be forgotten._

Ok. They were right I can't handle this. I leave flowers at all the gravestones and leave. Knowing that I finally have closure. But the killer is still out there. Me. If I didn't leave they wouldn't be dead. But I can't be down any longer.

I run to Nashville to just get my career started. When I get there I find a person who comes out of a huge music corp. Maybe he can help.

"Hello I'm Sierra. I want to be a singer. Can you help me?" I ask him

"Name's Bill. Let's hear ya kid." he stands there and I sing a small part of a song I am writing.

_This is my temporary home_

_It's not where I belong_

"Nice. I think I can get you singing before sunset. Yeah I'm that good."

"Thank you. May I stay here. I live far away and my bike got crashed."

"Of course. Come here."

**6 Months later**

"Bill! I can't believe I get to do my first live show! And I mean the Teen Choice Awards! Wow. Which song am I singing again?"

"Geez Sierra. You are singing Temporary Home. Remember? Time to go! Your on!" he scooted me out and I walked out onto the stage.

"Uh. Hi. This is my new song called_ Temporary Home_. I hope you like it.

_Little boy, 6 years old_

_A little too used to bein' alone_

_Another new mom and dad, another school_

_Another house that'll never be home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place_

_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_This is my temporary home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is my_

_Temporary Home._

_Young mom on her own_

_She needs a little help got nowhere to go_

_She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out_

_Because a half-way house will never be a home_

_At night she whispers to her baby girl_

_Someday we'll find a place here in this world_

_This is our temporary home_

_It's not where we belong_

_Windows and rooms that we're passin' through_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is our_

_Temporary Home._

_Old man, hospital bed_

_The room is filled with people he loves_

_And he whispers don't cry for me_

_I'll see you all someday_

_He looks up and says I can see God's face_

_This is my temporary Home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through_

_This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this was_

_My temporary home._

_This is our temporary home_

"Thank you."

APOV

I was watching the Teen Choice Awards when I saw the host say that Sierra Shrader was going to sing and I saw Sierra!

"Guys! Come here! Sierra's on the TV!" Everyone came racing in to see Sierra singing a sad, sad song.

_Little boy, 6 years old_

_A little too used to bein' alone_

_Another new mom and dad, another school_

_Another house that'll never be home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place_

_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_This is my temporary home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is my_

_Temporary Home._

_Young mom on her own_

_She needs a little help got nowhere to go_

_She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out_

_Because a half-way house will never be a home_

_At night she whispers to her baby girl_

_Someday we'll find a place here in this world_

_This is our temporary home_

_It's not where we belong_

_Windows and rooms that we're passin' through_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is our_

_Temporary Home._

_Old man, hospital bed_

_The room is filled with people he loves_

_And he whispers don't cry for me_

_I'll see you all someday_

_He looks up and says I can see God's face_

_This is my temporary Home_

_It's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through_

_This was just a stop, on the way To where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this was_

_My temporary home._

_This is our temporary home_


	17. Chapter 17 Concerts and Kidnappings

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**1 Year Later**

SPOV

I am getting ready for my first nation wide concert. I have a album out with like 12 songs. I will try to sing them all at each of my concerts. I will be in Nashville, Philadelphia, Chicago, Phoenix, Salt Lake City, LA, Tulsa, and Seattle. Why am I going to Seattle you ask? Because my goody-goody manager is making me go. But bonus maybe I can make the Cullen's non-beating hearts break for what they did to me.

"Sierra! Sierra, where are you?" and there is my manager Bill.

"In my room Bill!" I call to him while I was getting ready to leave for my first concert.

"Thank god. Your ready. We need to get going. The tour bus is behind the stage after the concert we will head to Philadelphia." I can't see him but I can hear him. He is most likely bent down panting in the doorway from running to find me.

"Alright lets go."

**After the concert**

Well that was a blast. The entire place was filled. A new record for a first concert. Apparently everyone loves me. 2 million of my albums were sold in the last year. Bill said I was the next superstar.

"Sierra that was awesome! You rocked Girl Next Door! We got phenomenal reviews! I can't wait for all the other concerts!" Bill was rambling on with stuff like that for a couple of hours. Sooo I just accidentally put some sleeping powder in his soft drink. Everyone was getting annoyed. (Even the driver). I looked out the window.

"Next stop concert city."

**Seattle Concert** **(Sorry for all of the time jumps but I am not... repeat NOT going to write about every concert she does)**

Finally after 7 concerts my final one has arrived. Downside I have to see the Cullens. I have a feeling they know I'm here and are going to finish off what they started.

I step out of my tour bus after a long ride from Oklahoma to Washington. I look around and guess who I see? Andrew. He waves to me and walks over.

"Hello Sierra. I see leaving that horrible family has done you some good." He bends over and kisses my hand.

"Its good to see you too Andrew. How are you? Hopefully over the human diet. I haven't seen you since I left a year and a half ago."

"I am fine my dear. May I ask if we take a walk?" He looks over to the park to my right.

"Sure. Let me just tell Bill, then we will be on our way."

I run over to Bill to tell him I am going to hang out with an old friend. He tells me it is ok that by 6 I need to be at the stage to get ready. Then we are going back to the hotel. I run back over to Andrew and he looks like he hasn't moved a muscle since I left.

"Alright but I have to be back to the stage before 6."

"Ok lets get going." He holds out his arm and I take it and we walk into the park catching up as if we were separate for years.

BPOV

I just don't get it. Why did Sierra leave?

I was thinking thoughts like these ever since she left. I was walking to the book store when I saw a flyer.

_Sierra Shrader Concert!_

_Seattle- February 14, 2010 at 6pm_

_Outside the new Black Theater_

I ripped down the flyer and couldn't believe my eyes. I ran back home bookstore forgotten and ran straight into the house.

"Guys! Sierra's in Seattle! Its her concert. Its TODAY!" I scream it all and everyone looks at me with hope in their eyes.

"Here's the flyer if you don't believe me." I throw down the flyer on the table and Carlisle grabs it and looks it over. He looks to Edward and he runs off.

"We're going. Edward is getting us tickets now. Everyone get your stuff ready."

I can't wait to see you again Sierra.

SPOV

I got back from my walk with Andrew about an hour ago. Now the area is filled. And now it is time to get out there and start my doom.

_"And now put your hands together for SIERRA!"_

I run out on the stage and all of my fans start cheering and clapping.

"You all ready to rock this city to the ground?!"

"YEAH!"

"Well here we go! 1, 2, 1,2,3,4!"

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
_I look down to the front row and I see the Cullens. All there. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Isabella. I glare at them for a moment before getting back to the song._  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door

"I hope you all remember my first song Temporary Home!"

_Little boy, 6 years old __  
__A little too used to bein' alone __  
__Another new mom and dad, another school __  
__Another house that'll never be home __  
__When people ask him how he likes this place __  
__He looks up and says with a smile upon his face ___

_This is my __Temporary Home____  
__It's not where I belong __  
__Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through __  
__This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going __  
__I'm not afraid because I know this is my __  
__Temporary Home.___

_Young mom on her own __  
__She needs a little help got nowhere to go __  
__She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out __  
__Because a half-way house will never be a home __  
__At night she whispers to her baby girl __  
__Someday we'll find a place here in this world ___

_This is our temporary home __  
__It's not where we belong __  
__Windows and rooms that we're passin' through __  
__This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going __  
__I'm not afraid because I know this is our __  
__Temporary Home.__  
__Old man, hospital bed __  
__The room is filled with people he loves __  
__And he whispers don't cry for me __  
__I'll see you all someday __  
__He looks up and says "I can see God's face" ___

_This is my temporary Home __  
__It's not where I belong __  
__Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through __  
__This was just a stop,on the way To where I'm going __  
__I'm not afraid because I know this was __  
__My temporary home.___

_This is our temporary home _

"This is for my family. I hope you know that I'm doing fine without you."

_Now that it's all said and done __  
__I can't believe you were the one __  
__To build me up and tear me down __  
__Like an old abandoned house __  
__What you said when you left __  
__Just left me cold and out of breath __  
__I fell too far, was in way too deep __  
__Guess I let you get the best of me___

_Well I never saw it coming __  
__I should have started running __  
__A long, time ago__  
__And I never thought I'd doubt you __  
__I'm better off without you __  
__More than you, more than you know __  
__I'm slowly getting closure __  
__I guess it's really over __  
__I'm finally gettin' better __  
__Now I'm picking up the pieces __  
__From spending all of these years __  
__Putting my heart back together __  
__ Cause the day I thought I'd never get through __  
__I got __Over You_____

_You took a hammer to these walls __  
__Dragged the memories down the hall __  
__Packed your bags and walked away __  
__There was nothing I could say, __  
__And when you slammed the front door shut __  
__A lot of other's opened up __  
__So did my eyes so I could see __  
__That you never were the best for me___

_ Well I never saw it coming __  
__I should have started running __  
__A long, time agooo! __  
__And I never thought I'd doubt you __  
__I'm better off without you __  
__More than you, more than you know __  
__I'm slowly getting closure __  
__I guess it's really over __  
__I'm finally getting' better __  
__Now I'm picking up the pieces __  
__From spending all of these years __  
__Putting my heart back together __  
__ Cause the day I thought I'd never get through __  
__I got over you___

_I never saw it coming __  
__I should have started running __  
__A long, long time ago __  
__And I never thought I'd doubt you __  
__I'm better off without you ___

_And I never saw it coming __  
__I should have started running __  
__I'm finally getting better __  
__Now I'm picking up the pieces __  
__From spending all of these years __  
__Putting my heart back together __  
__And I got over you __  
__And I got over you __  
__And I got over you___

_The day I thought I'd never get through __  
__I got over you_

"Now for a song that was inspired by one of my old friends."  
_I pick all my __skirts__ to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my _skirts__ to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and  
When it comes to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that  
I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my _skirts__ to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me

Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girl like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my _skirts__ to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my Skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls...bitchy  
Can't change how I am  
Sexy naughty bitch me 

"The next couple of songs are for the kids whose parents just won't leave them alone!"

_I don't wanna waste my time again  
Like getting wasted with so-called friends  
'Cause they don't know me  
But they pretend to be part of my social scenery  
And hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic  
Or am I jaded? Or am I afraid of it  
'Cause it's dragging me down  
It's bumming me out  
It's making my head spin round and round_

Can you say hey  
Can you say oh  
That's right, what do you want from me  
Can you say hey  
Can you say oh  
That's right, what do you want from me  
I get the feeling we're on to something  
I say jump and you start jumping  
Can you say hey  
Can you say oh  
That's that, now what do you want from me

Just another day in the life for me  
It's 3am and I can't sleep  
And I've been thinking that we've been drinking  
In hopes to maintain our sanity  
And hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic  
Or am I crazy

_Do they all hate me  
'Cause they pick me up and throw me down  
It's making my head spin round and round_

Can you say hey  
Can you say oh  
That's right, what do you want from me  
Can you say hey  
Can you say oh  
That's right, what do you want from me  
I get the feeling we're on to something  
I say jump and you start jumping  
Can you say hey  
Can you say oh  
That's that, now what do you want from me

Everything that I do  
It's never good enough for you  
I do my best  
Dress to impress  
Wear my heart out of my chest  
Going no where fast  
I don't know where I'm at  
When I say jump and you start jumping  
Hey! We're onto something

Can you say hey  
Can you say oh  
That's right, what do you want from me  
Can you say hey  
Can you say oh  
That's right, what do you want from me  
I get the feeling we're on to something  
I say jump and you start jumping  
Can you say hey  
Can you say oh  
That's that, now what do you want from me

_(Why are you here Cullens? Don't you get the point of running away is to get away from the people your running from?) _I thought that so loud it was louder than the music and I have never seen Isabella and the rest of the Cullens so hurt. Good.

_I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round__  
__Dragging me down__  
__Making a sound because you wanna__  
__I guess that's why I like messing with you__  
__Putting you through__  
__A lesson or two, because I'm gonna__  
__Before I go my own way__  
__I just gotta say___

_Leave me alone__  
__Get out of my face__  
__I'm tired of love__  
__Feeling so misplaced__  
__Time for you to go__  
__'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh__  
__Leave me alone___

_This isn't gonna work__  
__Don't call me on the phone__  
__Because I'm all out of words__  
__I'll face the unknown__  
__Thinking about all the ways that I've grown__  
__Oh, Leave me alone___

_There was the time I thought you were the one__  
__Having some fun__  
__Getting it done__  
__What an illusion__  
__'Cause you were trying to take control of me__  
__That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion__  
__Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it___

_Leave me alone__  
__Get out of my face__  
__I'm tired of love__  
__Feeling so misplaced__  
__Time for you to go__  
__'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh__  
__Leave me alone___

_This isn't gonna work__  
__Don't call me on the phone__  
__Because I'm all out of words__  
__I'll face the unknown__  
__Thinking about all the ways that I've grown__  
__Oh, leave me alone___

_Don't turn around and don't look back__  
__I see right through all your selfless acts___

_Oh___

_Leave me alone__  
__Get out of my face__  
__I'm tired of love__  
__Feeling so misplaced__  
__Time for you to go__  
__'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh__  
__Leave me alone___

_This isn't gonna work__  
__Don't call me on the phone__  
__Because I'm all out of words__  
__I'll face the unknown__  
__Thinking about all the ways that I've grown__  
__Oh, leave me alone__  
__If you win your love__  
__I'll feel better on my own__  
__Leave me alone_

"This is a song I made when I got my first contract."

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger_

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much _smarter__  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget,  
Though I, I remember,  
I remember,  
I remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

"This final song is very special to me. I made it when my grandma died."

_Remember all the things we wanted __  
__Now all our memories, they're haunted __  
__We were always meant to say goodbye __  
__Even with our fists held high __  
__It never would've worked out right __  
__We were never meant for do or die ___

_I didn't want us to burn out __  
__I didn't come here to hold you __  
__Now I can't stop ___

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter __  
__Where we take this road __  
__Someone's gotta go __  
__And I want you to know __  
__You couldn't have loved me better __  
__But I want you to move on __  
__So I'm __Already Gone_____

_Looking at you makes it harder __  
__But I know that you'll find another __  
__That doesn't always make you want to cry __  
__Started with a perfect kiss __  
__Then we could feel the poison set in __  
__Perfect couldn't keep this love alive __  
__You know that I love you so __  
__I love you enough to let you go ___

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter __  
__Where we take this road __  
__Someone's gotta go __  
__And I want you to know __  
__You couldn't have loved me better __  
__But I want you to move on __  
__So I'm already gone ___

_I'm already gone, already gone __  
__You can't make it feel right __  
__When you know that it's wrong __  
__I'm already gone, already gone __  
__There's no moving on __  
__So I'm already gone ___

_Remember all the things we wanted __  
__Now all our memories, they're haunted __  
__We were always meant to say goodbye ___

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter __  
__Where we take this road __  
__Someone's gotta go __  
__And I want you to know __  
__You couldn't have loved me better __  
__But I want you to move on __  
__So I'm already gone ___

_I'm already gone, already gone __  
__You can't make it feel right __  
__When you know that it's wrong __  
__I'm already gone, already gone __  
__There's no moving on __  
__So I'm already gone_

"Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed the concert!"

I teleported back to my dressing room after I got backstage to change. I changed into a dark blue mini-skirt, silver stilettos, and a midnight blue halter top with my hair in a ponytail. I got my makeup done and started to walk back to the hotel.

When I got into my room I saw the 8 people I hoped I'd never have to see again.

"What do you want?" I snarled and shut the door. I walked over to them and crossed my arms.

"What do we want? We want to know, why did you run Sierra?" Alice asked me, walking forward. I bet my eyes were red now.

"Be careful Alice. I'm feeling immense anger pulsations from her." Jasper said pulling on her arm and bringing her back a couple of steps.

"That's right _Alice_," I sneered the name, "you better be careful around me. Not knowing how much I've trained in the last 18 months. You have no idea what I could do to you. Even from here." I felt myself getting more irritated every second I had to spend with them.

"Hold on Sierra. We just want to know why you ran away." Edward told me calmly.

"Like you already don't know. You all were the reason I left." I growled. I could tell my powers were changing my hair to flaming red. You see even with my physical training I did a power training. My fire power and emotion appearance mixed and I became Phoenix. I can control fire all around me and fly. I could go on and on about that power but apparently I have to tell them the reason the know.

"How were we the reason you left?" Isabella asked me

"Well Isabella. I met another vampire and he showed me a vision about you and your family plotting to get rid of me. So I decided to get rid of you before you got rid of me. I would never take another life on purpose or out of anger. But I had to do something. So I left." I explained.

"We never plotted against you. We love you." Rosalie walked up to me but I backed up.

"Aside from that. Who was the vampire you met? Where did you meet him?" Carlisle asked me.

"His name is Andrew. We met when I was hunting that one day." I believed them now. I sat on my bed and Emmett and Jasper sat on both sides of me. Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch with Alice. Edward and Bella sat in the chair, and Rosalie sat on the arm of the couch next to Alice. "He found me right before I got anything. I didn't even get one animal. He got me when I was ... He looked a lot like ..." Then it all fit. He is Neferet's son! I was weak that day! I would of believed that I was a hippo I was so weak. I hadn't eaten anything in weeks.

"What Sierra? Who did he look like? What were you?" Jasper asked me. I jumped up and held my head.

"He is Neferet's SON! I was weak that day. I hadn't eaten in weeks! I'm so stupid I should of seen the resemblance!" I was standing by the wall and I was shaking with anger. I punched the wall and my hair turned full red.

BPOV

I had never seen Sierra so mad. Ever. She really has gotten strong. She turned around and I could see that her eyes were fully blood red. Even the reds.

"Sierra! Calm down!" Rosalie took hold of her shoulders and screamed. When she finally calmed down Emmett spoke.

"Yeah Sierra. We don't need to buy the hotel for all of the repairs." Leave it to Emmett to try to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Don't worry Sierra we'll find him." I told her and put a hand on her shoulder.

SPOV

"Don't worry Sierra we'll find him." She told me and put her hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"No Bella. This is my fight. I never should of put you all in this. This is my mess and I am going to clean it up." I looked around and saw all of the sad looks in everyone's eyes.

"At least come home with us. We can find him together." Edward told me

"What about Bill? I just can't quit can I?" I asked

"I believe you can. Just say 'I quit. Family emergency. I can't be a singer anymore.'" Alice told me with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Ok I will." I teleported to where Bill was and told him what Alice told me. He said it was ok. That it was good that I was putting my family before myself. I hugged him and ran back to my room.

"Were all good." I told my family. Carlisle was just getting off the phone.

"That's good. I just filled Aro in Sierra. You are no longer in trouble." He said hugging me. "It's good to have you back."

**2 months later**

Its been 2 months and I can't find him. I haven't been out of my room at all. I can't move at all. I haven't fed in 4 months. Stupid I know but I have to find him. Andrew lied to me. And it is never a good idea to lie to me. But I would rather be lied to than listen to what happens each night. MY GOD! Do they ever get tired? I'm right next to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Let me tell ya not pretty. Doesn't matter anyway. Ever since I was little I thought relationships distract you from all of the important things. School, responsibility, your career. Just screws it all up. Plus the heartbreak. No point at all. I look down to all of my research and I have nothing. It is like he disappeared.

"Where are you?" I ask myself

"SIERRA! We are going hunting? Do you..." Alice called

"No I don't want to go!" I called back. I say no every time. She should learn. She is the one who can see the future.

"I swear Sierra if you don't go hunting soon I will drag you out of there myself!" She yells

"GOOD LUCK GETTING IN!" I call. My door was made out of reinforced steel. Much stronger than a vampire's strength. Even a newborn's. And Esme would never let her break my windows. I heard a scream and a door slamming. I chuckled to myself. Good old Alice. After a half hour I hear my phone start to ring.

"Hello. Uh-huh. Ok. Thanks. Good bye." I just found out from a good friend of mine he saw Andrew at a clearing. I don't want to wait for the rest of the Cullens. He could be gone. So I grabbed a blood bottle from my personal fridge and drank up. I only use them for emergencies. Then I took off.

When I got there it was dark. It was a far way away. I looked around and then all I saw was black.

APOV

I was drinking a deer when a vision hit me.

_**Vision**_

_**"How are you my dear?" I was in a dark room and I saw a guy's face entering.**_

_**"MMMM-UH" it was a muffled voice. The lights turned on and I saw Sierra tied to a chair with duck tape over her mouth. she was bleeding a bit from the back of her head.**_

_**"Your such a bad girl Sierra." he bent down and took off her duck tape. FAST.**_

_**"AHHH!" Sierra screamed as the sting hit.**_

_**"You shouldn't of tried to find me my dear. Now I will have to kill you like you did to my mother!" He punched her in her mouth. He kept doing this then when the chair fell down he started kicking her. She started to whimper like she had has worse. He bent down and picked up her chin. Then he kissed her.**_

_**"That was just the beginning honey." he walked out of the room and shut the door and the lights went off.**_

_**"Alice help me." she whispered**_

* * *

**I hope you liked that. That was 30 pages. And it took me forever. I am going to need help for the next chapter. Give me some suggestions on what should happen.**


	18. 18Alice's Eruption & Bella's Evaporation

**Hope you like this chapter. Everyone better give me more reviews. I feel like you don't like my story anymore.**

* * *

APOV

What I just saw was the most terrifying thing ever. Sierra was hurt and Edward nor Bella read my mind. I'm going to kill Andrew and maybe Sierra for leaving so weak ad without us.

As I finish my hunting we meet back at the clearing we separated at. I look around at everyone with worried looks because they were talking to one another. It was annoying me badly.

"SHUT UP!" I scream with my head in my hands. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Like Esme I was never rude.

"Alice is there something wrong?" Bella asked me.

"Yes there is you twit! I had a vision of Sierra while we were hunting, hasn't left my mind for the entire time, and the only mind readers here didn't pick up on it!" I screamed remembering Sierra's cry for help. Finally Edward saw it and growled.

"What. Happened. To. Her?" he asked me finally enraged.

"Andrew happened. She got a tip unto where he was and went after him with only a small bottle of blood in her system, no backup, and Andrew has a couple of newborns on his side" I explained shortly. Then for Bella and Edward I showed them the entire vision. I think I saw Bella's eyes turn red a bit.  
"We have to go after her. We have to help." Bella says calmly even though everyone knew she was furious.

"We can't do it right now, love. We need more information." Edward held her by her shoulders.

"Ok. While you guys go get your 'information', I will be looking for Sierra." She started to walk towards the trees behind everyone. We all turned around and watched her walk off.

"Why are you trying to get yourself killed Bella?" Edward asked her. Ooooo Bad move bro. She was still faced in the same direction she was walking but turned her head a bit so we could hear her.

"Because she's my sister." those were her last words before she took off into the forest.


	19. Chapter 19 Let's Get Her Home

**Sorry I didn't update last week I think. I'm not sure. BUT YOU ALL NEED TO GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS! I feel like you don't like my story.**

* * *

SPOV

Sitting here in this room is terrifying. Not to mention the fact that Andrew comes in here every 10 minutes to beat me. That tiny bottle that I had was gone now. I didn't know a vampire could bleed this badly and not be dead. I have been kicked 37, 563 times. I have been here for a day. Yeah Andrew hates me that much. I have no control over my powers right now. I am too weak to even move but I try to connect to them somehow.

CLICK!

Oh no! Andrew's coming! He keeps me strong with a glass of blood every couple of hours but that's it. I hear footsteps outside the door. The door opens slowly and I am blinded by the change of light.

"Hello Sierra. How are you? Miserable I hope." he kneels by me and makes me look at him. My response is spit to his face.

"UHH! You bitch! I would kill you but I have a gift for you." He snaps his fingers and shows me a vision of Bella and the family.

**(I am going to skip the vision because I will just tell you the overview.)**

I can't believe it! The family is tied up somewhere in the forest and they're surrounded by at least 50 newborns.

I growled at him. "How could you do this Andrew! Why are you bringing my family into this!? I killed your mother not the Cullens!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You killed my family so I am going to kill yours. I'm just not sure which one yet. I'm thinking the girls first. But saving Isabella last of all." I was confused on that for a minute but then I figured it out. He was going to kill everyone first and make Bella watch.

"That's never going to happen." I growled and tried to get up but I just can't.

He just laughed. "This is going to be fun." He said as he left me to my sorrows.

BPOV

I can't believe Sierra would be this stupid! Running up to an enemy without any strength or backup! Alice said that Andrew is holding her near a river and in an old shack that was rebuilt for more room. I think I know where that is. It is a couple of miles from here but it wouldn't be that long if we ran. I got the family together a while ago and they agreed to go with me in 10 minutes. But 10 minutes to a vampire is 2 seconds to a human. I turned and was broken out of my thoughts by Emmett who hugged me.

"We'll find her. She is strong and we will win." he said to me calmly. I stepped out of his hug and saw the rest of the family ready to go.

**One long run later**

We were right outside the house that Sierra was being held in when we heard an angry scream. I knew that it was Sierra's.

"SIERRA!" I started to run towards the house when it exploded into flames.

SPOV

I was waiting for Andrew to come beat me but he showed up in a good mood and a video camera.

"Hello again Sierra. I hope you like movies because I brought you the very first of a good series." he pressed play and showed me the screen.

The family was separated into their pairs. It was Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, then Bella. I wonder why Edward was before Bella. Next a newborn walked right up to Esme and tore off her limbs and threw them into a fire. I felt the tears in my eyes already. Then her head was twisted off her body. Everyone had to watch Esme be burned. Then Carlisle was done the same thing. Followed by the rest of the family and when it was Bella's turn she was on her side crying if she could. It showed Andrew coming into the view and killing Bella herself. The video ended with Andrew saying "That was only the beginning of this Sierra."

I turned to Andrew and felt my rage take over. My body felt stronger than it ever has. My hands felt like they were on fire and I heard 2 snaps. I looked down and saw my hands and feet untied and the ropes burning on the ground. My entire body was on fire and when I looked at Andrew again he had so much fear in his eyes. He walked back and I walked toward him but I was levitating so I just moved forward. When he was backed against the wall I grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground by a few feet. I growled at the fear in his eyes.

"What's the matter Andrew? Did you think you could just show me the murder of my family and think I wouldn't fight back?! What would have you done next? Killed the Volturi?! Because they are my family too. I didn't think you could be so foolish Andrew. Surely a bitch as terrible as your mother should of taught you better than that. Well now you get to join her and tell her about your terrible failures in HELL!" My voice didn't sound the same, I was something different, something worse than a vampire. Something more powerful and I liked it.

I burned Andrew until his body was covered in flames. I walked out of my cell to where a lot of newborns were. They looked at me and pounced, but before they could reach me I thought back to what they did to my family and I lost all of my humanity at that moment. I let out a ferocious scream and flames erupted all around me and blew up the building and everyone in it except me. I knew this wasn't all of the newborns and they probably saw the blast so they would be here any minute. I flew up past the flames and heard gasps behind me. I turned and looked to the ground where my family stood before me. There was no way! They were dead.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. I saw Sierra mad before but this was out of control. What did that guy do to her?

I looked at her and took in her appearance.

Her hair was a dark blood red and her clothes were black with a gold bird on her chest. She had black heel boots with a black costume. Her eyes were also dark red and she was surrounded by flames and not to mention she held the flames in her hands. She was so mad I don't think she was herself. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle stepped closer to her. Besides me they were the closest to her.

"Sierra! Calm down! We're here to help you!" Jasper called out to her and took another step forward and she just backed up.

"Your alive? How? I saw you die on the video." She looked at us with wide eyes and her outfit changed as well as her eyes. Her eyes went back to normal but they were a deep black and just the black on her outfit changed to green. But otherwise she looked the same as before except for the flames of course.

"Were all alive Sierra. Just come back down. Calm down!" Emmett tried this time but Sierra just backed up and flew a bit higher. It was like she was scared to come down.

"Sierra please come down. We want you to come home" Carlisle said

"Yes we won't hurt you Sierra."

"NO! I am not in control of my powers. I have to leave. You don't deserve a monster in your family." She flew higher and took off but I wouldn't let that happen.

I flew up and after her. She flies a lot faster than me with her powers, but she started to slow down a bit. I took that as my chance and tackled her to the ground. She started to hit me and cry but I was just going to hug her until she got it all out. When she did the family was there and Sierra turned back to normal. She was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. It was hard to look at because she wasn't supposed to look like this. I looked to Carlisle and he took her in his arms.

"Let's get her home."


	20. Chapter 20 Sequel and Review Concerns

**Hey guys. Just to let you know I have the finale of Bella's How You Love Me Now coming up. Not much longer and I wanted to know if you guys like my story. I got a lot of reviews before but now not so much. Maybe 1 every 3 weeks. I'm worried you guys don't like it anymore. I am thinking of making a sequel but I need some help. Give me some ideas on what should happen in the sequel and you will be acknowledged. Hope to get a response again.**

**-Washingtonian **


	21. Chapter 21 Resurfacing Power

**Hope you like it. And for the readers who read this stuff: GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS! THE STORY'S ALMOST OVER!**

* * *

SPOV

Have you ever felt like you were going to just fall apart because you were so tired? Well I have and am. My powers have drained me completely but added to the fact of the severe beating Andrew gave me left me too weak even to open my eyes. Besides that I'm all good. Really.

I loved the adrenaline coursing through my veins when I lost control of my powers. I wonder if I could access them again? I would be invincible. If only 2 years after my creation gave me that, I can't wait to see what happens down the road. I could do whatever I want, kill whoever I want, and most important go everywhere to find a mate. I still want to find one but so far no luck. I've been all over the US, England, and Italy. I'm just lucky that I have the Cullens. If Bella didn't change me I wonder what would have happened to me. Would I still be in Chelan Falls or somewhere else? I don't kno...

KNOCK!

I'm guessing that is Emmett coming to check on me as usual. You think it would be Carlisle but no it's Emmett. He apparently likes me as a sister and if I get hurt he flips out.

"It's alright Emmett she's awake!" Bella. My dear sister and headache saver. And in comes the big teddy bear Emmett.

He looks at me with worry and happiness then gives me a death squeezing hug. I understand why he was worried but, WHY did he have to suffocate me?

I can hear Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice laughing downstairs. I can only imagine what strange looks they are getting. That only makes them laugh harder. It's a good thing I opened my eyes or else I would be suffocated again.

I have a small strength level at this moment because I'm such a fast healer but my powers has a mind of it's own.

As Emmett comes to hug me again he stops where he stands and looks like he is getting shocked then he flies back into another room. Uh oh. Esme is going to kill me.

CPOV

I was downstairs with Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Bella, and Edward. Everyone except me, Esme, and Rose were doubled over in laughter. We were giving them confused looks but they just shook their heads like they needed a minute.

When everyone was finally calmed down Edward spoke.

"Alice had a vision that Emmett was going to get thrown into a wall and I saw it happen. Bella was reading Sierra's mind and obviously found something hilarious. Jasper says he felt annoyance off of her and excitement from Emmett. We put two and two together and Sierra was getting annoyed of Emmett and she accidentally flung him into a wall." When he finished I heard a huge crash upstairs. Everyone was smiling except Esme. Never, and I mean NEVER break anything in her house. Before I could blink Esme was upstairs. We all ran up and saw Sierra with her eyes open on the bed and a Emmett shaped hole in the wall. I looked through the hole and saw Emmett two rooms over on the ground holding his head. I couldn't help but laugh. The third smallest member in the family sent the largest two rooms over without getting up.

I heard Edward chuckle and guessing he read my mind.

I walked over to Sierra's bed to check on her vitals. All seemed normal but when I tried to touch her I felt this shock and was sent into the wall like Emmett but only one room away.

Damn. That hurt. I have a huge headache. No wonder Emmett was holding his head. Esme ran over to me see if I was ok. I shook it off to see Sierra shocked and guilty. How did that happen? Wait was that her?! I walked over to her and she looked at me.

"Sierra did you do that?" I asked looking in her eyes.

"I think. Earlier I was annoyed with Emmett trying to suffocate me, then when you tried to touch me I was worried something was wrong with me then you went flying."

_(I wonder why? She already has a lot of powers one her phoenix but why an electric shield? Maybe it is just a power that just is resurfacing because of her events.)_

I looked at Edward and he had the same confused look I had. Then I walked to Sierra and sat beside her and held her hand.

"Well we'll let this go for now. You have had plenty of powers but never used them. This one probably just popped up when Andrew's beating and your Phoenix died down. If it happens again we'll get Elezar down here. Ok?" I told her. She just nodded and nodded off to sleep again.

"Alright everyone shoo. I want to be in here for now." Esme shooing us out. Now that is funny.


	22. Chapter 22 Motorcycle And A Old Enemy

**I hope you like this chapter! For the people who wanted a sequel I am already thinking of it! Just wait till the last chapter of this story! Oh wait! This is the last chapter!**

* * *

EPOV

Its been 3 months and Sierra's powers haven't shown since. She is still in her hospital room. She should be allowed to come out today. Apparently her wounds were mentally as well as physically. So it took a lot longer than expected for her to get better.

I am sitting next to Bella, on the couch, watching Romeo and Juliet. I am so glad I got her back. If I didn't I wouldn't know what I would of done.

"Yes you would of." I looked to the stairs and saw Sierra with her hair back to that beautiful bronze, brown mix. A lot of people call it red but it just is like that in the sun. Wait? Did she just answer a question in my head?

"Why yes I just did Eddie." She walked over and sat on the arm of the couch.

"1: don't read my mind. 2: DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE!" I screeched. Bella and her just started laughing.

"Why Edward you read everyone else's mind? Why not us do that to you?" Bella asked me turning her head away from Sierra.

"Because I don't annoy them to death answering every question they have." Emmett and Alice came in then.

_(Oh yes you do Edward)_ they both thought in their heads and I growled.

Sierra stood up and hugged me. When she let go she looked up at me. From her 5'9'' to my 6'0'' figure.

"I'm sorry Edward I was just having some fun. Being locked up in a hospital room for about 3 and a half months doing nothing gets you pretty bored. Man! Carlisle is strict on that subject!" We all laughed at the memory of Sierra trying to get outside the house but Carlisle was close behind yelling at her to get back upstairs. She was almost on the porch when Carlisle literally dragged her back upstairs.

Sierra stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked as she walked in.

"I am going shopping for some new clothes and a new ride and no Alice you cannot come with me nor you Rose. Sorry." And then she was gone. I looked over at the two and saw they had pouts on. It was a sight for sore eyes. How did Alice not see this coming?

I felt Bella shrug on me and we looked at each other and burst out laughing. God she is so beautiful. I take her hand and drag her up to our room for a little treat until Sierra gets back.

SPOV

I was finished getting a new wardrobe with my new outfit on. I had a leather jacket on with black leather pants that go to my ankles and hug my figure. Also to accommodate my look I had a pair of black heel boots that would just look hot. Once in a secluded area I teleported all my things to my room and ran off to the nearest motorcycle store.

I walked past the store window and saw the most beautiful bike in the world.

A 2010 Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R. It was black with red flames on the side of it. The store manager must have seen me staring at it and came over.

"Would you like a test drive?" He asked and all I could do was nod. He took the bike outside and gave me the keys. I mounted it and turned it to life. The beautiful purr of the engine rang in my ears. And I took off. It was the most awesome experience I have ever experienced. I looked down at the speed-meter and saw I was going at least 200 miles an hour. That is faster than running. I had to have this. I then turned around and came back to the lot and gave the manager back his keys and told him I wanted this bike right now.

He laughed and took me to get that bike I so desired. It was at least 30 grand but I was ok with that. I left that store a happy camper with a brand new motorcycle and took off to my house.

CPOV

Bella just went hunting with the rest of the family about a hour or two ago. They should be back at any moment. Wait I hear them now. So correction any second now.

I hear a funny noise on the trail as well.

CLICK! SLAM!

"What is the matter now?" I ask no one in particular but I know Edward will answer.

"Sierra is going to be murdered!" he just screamed and the entire house shook.

"By who?!" I jumped up worried. He turned to me fuming.

"BY ME! SHE BOUGHT A FUCKING...!" he was cut off by a loud noise I heard earlier.

We walked out to the front porch to see Sierra in a lot of leather and riding a... a... a motorcycle! Oh now I'm going to kill her! Edward chuckled beside me. I walked out to her and she looked like she was going to burst out laughing. OHHH she's dead meat.

SPOV

When I get home I have a return party with everyone. Except Carlisle and Edward look like they are going to rip someone's head off. And I think that someone is me. I look up and almost laugh at Carlisle's face. He has his face scrunched up and his eyes in a thin line with his hands in fists on his sides. It is funny until I look at the rest of the family. Some had scared looks while others have murderous looks.

"Uh. What's up?" I ask nervously

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?! YOU COME HOME IN LEATHER AND A MOTORCYCLE WITH NO HELMET AND ASK ME "WHAT'S UP"?! YOU COULD OF SAID SOMETHING INSTEAD OF THIS! ROSALIE OR EMMETT OR EVEN EDWARD COULD OF HELPED YOU FIND A CAR NOT A MOTOCYCLE!" Wow. Carlisle is M-A-D.

"I came home in leather because it was my riding outfit. The reason I don't have a helmet is because I came straight home after I bought this. I got a motorcycle because I have been looking for a car for 2 years and I haven't found one and when I was passing the shop I saw it and fell in love with it. AND I asked you what's up because your family is a mystery and you never know what happens around here. Now if you are done yelling at me I am going to work on my new song that I am going to send to Bill."

I walk away from him and change my appearance to a white t-shirt with a pink scarf and jeans with black heels and fly to my studio a couple of miles south of the house. I run to the music system and turn on the music I have been working on. And walk into the booth and grab my guitar.

_**Freak out by Avril Lavigne**_

_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now,  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care_

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
Just freak out, let it go

You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
And put up a fight  
walk around with your hands up in the air  
Like you don't care

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go

On my own  
Let it go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Just let me live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go

Gonna freak out, let it go  
Gonna freak out, let it go

I turn off the music off to see Edward standing outside the booth staring at me with his mouth open. I gasp. No one is supposed to listen to my music until it is on the radio. I growl and Edward is walking towards me. When he is right in front of me he looks me in the eyes.

"How long have you been like this?"

"I have been like this since my parents died because of me. I never let it affect the rest of you because you have your mates to worry about. Especially you and Bella. You know what I'm going to take a break from the family for a bit. Ok. I'll see you in... a month. Give me that much. I promise to call every other day." I tell him.

"Fine but remember we'll be here when you get back."

I smiled at him and took off. If he only knew that I have enemies from Neferet's past who will try to come here and kill me. As I am at my bike Alice calls my name and rushes outside.

"Sierra come with us. There are at least 200 newborns and a demon/angel guy in the clearing we need to get there." I nod and we take off to the clearing. The battle has already started and as soon as I stop I am flung into the center next to a man I wished I would never have to see again.

"Kalona." I growled. I get up and crouch but he is much faster. He grabs me by my throat and puts my back against his chest to overlook the battle.

"My dear Sierra. You think you can kill my wife and my son and get away with it? Well not so much. Have fun watching your family die first hand. Unlike my son's pathetic mistake." I see them getting hurt badly. I look to my left and see Jasper and Esme being overpowered by at least 30 vampires. Same with everyone else. They are finally bent before Kalona and almost killed. They look at me with sad and painful looks and I couldn't take it anymore. I have been nothing but a burden to this family.

"KALONA!"

"What is it my dear? Wishing to take their place? Well you will along side them." I laugh at him.

"Oh Kalona. You don't understand. This is my family and I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THEM!"

Normal POV

As Sierra screams her eyes turn red and a shield turns around the Cullens. From Sierra's torso a red light comes out of her and spreads out to all the newborns including Kalona. The Cullens can feel the energy from the blast and can only wait till it ends.

BPOV

I look around as the light disappears and all the vampires are gone. Including Sierra. I run over to where she was standing before and look on the ground. There in plain sight is my sisters locket that her grandmother gave her. I cry dry sobs until the rest of the family comes over and cries with me.

Sierra, my sister, my twin, my life is gone. Forever.


	23. Chapter 23 Sequel Name

**I'm thinking on making my story called 'What The Hell Happened'? What do you think? I'm not sure if I should do that or 'Sierra's Disappearance'. Choose. You have till next Saturday till the voting ends!**


	24. Chapter 24 Sequel's Up!

**You guys chose 'What the Hell Happened' for my sequel and it will be up tomorrow!**


End file.
